


Lily's Family

by showtunediva



Series: The Warbucks Family Saga [10]
Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: Divorce, Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily discovers she is from a wealthy family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a collaboration with fellow fan fiction writer MissBrownClue13 (AKA Holly) on Fanfiction.net A sequel is in the works so stay tuned.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1 is from the perspective of Lily's half-sister Lois.

Until two years ago, I was just Lois, a name untagged. Then one day I received a note from the New York City Board of Orphans to announce that after 10 years without my Mother, they had found her. She was living in New York too, making her living by dressmaking. It was the occupation of those left to make their way without support, and it will not surprise you to know that I also fall into the same line of employment.  
The letter also stated that my identity had been confirmed and to add further shock, I was actually a member of one of the wealthiest families in New Jersey, The Aldonquinns. I almost dropped the letter. It couldn't be true. There was no chance that I, Lois had a noble heritage. I was a rough and tumble kid who got into scrapes and dug myself out of them, not some society princess.  
My eyes crossed to my darling little Ellie who was trying to kick her way out of her chair. She's such a sweetheart that I can't imagine being without her. She's the reason that I work, the reason that I make a home, and that's the way it is.  
Her father...well, he hot-trodded it back to uptown as soon as he learned about her. Suddenly he didn't want to know. I met him at a society club I sneaked into with my friend Lou, and one thing led to another. Soon Ellie came along and I had to run, back to the comfort of my little apartment in the Bronx. The Bronx is rough, don't get me wrong, it's not the safest place for a kid, but then again, it's all someone like me can afford. The correct term for someone of my situation is a 'fallen woman'. I hate the stares I get, but what can I do?  
Anyway, now I'm in this wealthy family there are lots of rules and regulations I have to contend with, including the iron will of Jean Farquis. When she asked about Ellie's father I was forced to lie.  
"He's a soldier, overseas. He's got a post out in Italy."  
"Indeed." She sniffed, her eyes darting to the ring I wore on my finger, "he supports you, does he?"  
"Yes, he does." I tried to imitate her snooty accent. I had a feeling that she didn't always speak like that. That she had a rough edge, maybe Alabaman?  
Either way, she didn't seem to like me.  
I tired to shake off this type of attitude . I couldn't believe that it was possible that I was related to this person. I felt like I didn't deserve to be connected to such a wealthy family.  
Ellie is only 10 months old. I can't believe she'll be one year old in a few months. She's far too young to understand the fact that we're from a wealthy heritage. Hopefullly when she is older she'll appreciate it but not turn into some kind of spoiled brat.  
I called my best friend Allison on the phone and told her my news. She almost dropped the phone.  
"Get out of town! You're from a wealthy family?"  
"Yeah, I would have never expected it either. I am still in shock over it."  
"Just don't let the wealth go to your head Lo."  
"Don't worry, I won't. I just can't shake the reality of the fact that I have rich relatives. It's going to take some getting used to I think."  
"Have you met anyone in your new family yet?"  
"Nope.. I hope to in the next couple weeks though. I had to lie about Ellie came to be.. I just don't want to admit they'd shun me if they found out she was born out of wedlock."  
"I'm sure things will be fine. "  
"I hope you're right."


	2. Daniel Disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Lily get into a fight and Daniel disappears into the speakeasies.

Laurent Academy  
Chapter 1  
"You know, I don't remember much of my Mother, just that she was kinda tall." the girl admitted, "is it alright if I call you Mom?"  
Lily was taken aback. Just an hour ago, the girl had been too terrified to admit anything. Now she wanted to make a bond with her.  
"Okay. You can call me Mom."  
Duffy turned to look up at her, her face flushed with happiness.  
"Our secret." Lily told her, "just you and I, okay?"  
"Okay, Mom." Duffy relished the word. Unlike Annie, she knew that her parents had abandoned her, and were unlikely to return for her. She was no Molly, cutesy and innocent. She knew the streets of New York were hard, and no one had more experience, it seemed, than the new orphanage matron. She just needed someone to talk to, when all the other kids were too young to understand.  
"I have one more question?" Duffy continued and Lily nodded.  
"Go on?"  
"Where's Mr Hannigan? You were waiting for him to come back, weren't you?"  
"Yes." Lily pulled Danny Junior's blanket straight and walked to the window, sighing.  
"Did you have a row?"  
"Yes. It seems so stupid now. He thought I was going to abandon him and Danny Junior and run off to New Jersey."  
"You were?" Duffy was shocked.  
"No, I wasn't. That's just it. Daniel just got angry about it, we both said things...I called him Rooster."  
"Rooster?"  
"It was his crook name, a nickname he got for portraying southerners in all his schemes. After we got out of jail he told me he didn't want to be known as that guy anymore, so I promised not to call him by that. In the heat of the moment, I did. Now he's gone, and it's my fault." She began to sob uncontrollably.  
"No, no." Duffy handed her a handkerchief, "He'll be back. You know he will."  
"I'm not so sure. He was pretty mad."  
"All guys get like that, Miss Hannigan used to throw 'em out every day when they got too nasty."  
Lily chuckled.  
"I'm sure." She sniffed, "I just want him back. I don't care what I said, I love him."  
"He loves you, and that's why he'll come back. He wouldn't just leave Danny Junior behind." She indicated the crib.  
"I guess not." Lily stood up, "come on then, let's get some breakfast."  
"Gee, it's almost 6am!" Duffy jumped to attention, "Eggs Benedict?"  
"On limited rations." They walked downstairs to the kitchen and began to prepare 250 plates for the orphans, leaving their own servings. At 6am, Duffy rang the bell. Almost at once, a crowd descended on the stairs and wound its way to the dining area where everything had been prepared for them. Lily had even found some flowers to display in a vase on the table and had shut the curtains to the adjoining sitting room so that the girls wouldn't be distracted. She did poke her head through once, just to check that Daniel hadn't returned, expecting him to be crashed out in the armchair, but he wasn't. There was no sign at all that he'd returned, not even a note. The situation was becoming desperate. She needed to tell Aggie, too.  
"Warbucks Residence, Drake speaking."  
"Oh yes, this is Lily Hannigan from the Orphanage, is it possible to speak with Agatha Hannigan please?"  
"Certainly. One moment, please." The tone shifted and Lily heard a scrabble for the phone.  
"Well, what can I do for you, Miss Pill?"  
"Aggie, have you seen Daniel? We had a row yesterday and he still hasn't come home?"  
"No, I haven't. Marital bliss turning sour, is it?"  
"Aggie, I'm serious. Please, I need your help. Can you come over?"  
"Okay, okay. Don't holler like that. My baby brother's always doing this sort of thing. It's nothing new."  
"It is to me, Agatha," Lily's tone turned sharply, "Daniel's never done this before."  
"I get it. I do. Really. Have you checked the speakeasys?"  
"No, I can't leave Danny Junior on his own."  
"Then take him with you."  
"Into a drinking den? You're not serious."  
"I'm not the one whose husband is missing, sister. I guess I could lend a hand. I'll go out in the car with Calshall."  
"You will? Aggie, you're a doll!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Calshall!" Aggie bellowed to the chauffeur, "I need a favour."  
"Thanks, Agatha." Lily replaced the phone, relieved that Aggie was going to help. After all, who knew Daniel better than his own sister?  
Agatha Hannigan was slightly annoyed at Lily for dragging her away from the artworks that she was working on but at the same time, she knew it was important to find her younger brother. He could be a shifty character, and if he had got himself into trouble she would have to be the one to sober him up before delivering him back to Lily.  
Calshall had no objections to the task, either. He had watched Agatha Hannigan blossom since her arrival at the Warbucks mansion, and was rather fond of her. Most of his life had been spent in the service of rich people, driving them to luxurious hotels and exotic destinations, but he had never enjoyed his occupation as much as he did now. Warbucks was a generous and practical employer, who didn't believe in updating his automobiles with the fashion, just retune the old to ensure perfection in all standards.  
"Where to, Miss Hannigan?" He asked, as Agatha climbed into the seat behind.  
"Logan's Bar, 78th Street." Aggie instructed. It was one of the most popular drinking holes in New York for all the grifters and down and outs and there was a small chance that Daniel would have gone there. It was worth a try, anyway.  
Calshall drove to the bar and parked outside with the motor running.  
"Calshall, I am not a moll. Switch the damn motor off." Aggie scolded, climbing out and walking into the bar, which was filled with smoke. She checked every face in the room, even pulling some of the ones who were asleep at the counter upright to get a closer look, but Daniel was not one of them.  
The bartender looked at her almost pleadingly and she nodded, indicating that she wanted a drink. He poured her a root beer and she drank it back eagerly. It wasn't alcohol but she needed the energy.  
"What brings you here, sweet thing?" Asked one of the grubbiest down and outs. It was only then that Aggie realised. She'd come to the bar in the finest apparel of Bergdorf's.  
"I'm looking for my brother." She replied truthfully.  
"Oh yeah?" The down and out blocked the exit, advancing on her.  
"Yeah, so scram."  
"That ain't no way for a lady to talk." The down and out sneered and pulled her close.  
"Drop that woman, now!" Another voice rang through the bar and a man in a smart suit came strolling in.  
"Sorry, Mr Aldonquinn, didn't mean no harm!" The down and out backed away, leaving Aggie staring at the stranger who commanded such presence.  
"He didn't hurt you, did he Ma'am?" He asked in that same authoritative voice.  
"No." Aggie replied, "but thanks."  
"My pleasure. Can't be too careful in this side of town. I'm Anthony, by the way."  
"Agatha Hannigan." The name appeared to stir something in Anthony's memory and he snapped his fingers.  
"Hannigan? My half sister, she married a Hannigan. Got a child now, too."  
"Wouldn't be a Daniel Hannigan by any chance?"  
"You know them?"  
"Daniel's my brother." Aggie explained, "as a matter of fact, I'm looking for him."  
Anthony ushered Aggie outside, ignoring Calshall's wave.  
"What's happened? Is Sara okay?"  
"Oh yeah, she's fine. It's Daniel who's missing."  
"Gee, that's awful," Anthony adjusted his hat, "have you checked the speakeasies?"  
"No, Daniel doesn't...wait a second. What's the name of that place he met her in? Lawrence's or something?" She stared at the sidewalk as though it would strike some kind of inspiration.  
"Lorenzo's?" Suggested Anthony, "that's not too far from here." He turned to Calshall, "do you know Lorenzo's?"  
"Yes sir. Miss Hannigan, Ma'am, it's about ten blocks away."  
"Tony, would ya come? You seem to know your stuff."  
"Uh, well, okay. Kind of. New York's not my city though. Lois knows it much better."  
"Who's Lois, your wife?" Queried Aggie as they drove off.  
"My sister." Explained Anthony, and turned back to watching the view on the road.  
Lorenzo's was located amongst a set of stores ranging both sides of the street, and comprised of a single window and door which was labelled "Booksellers".  
"A speakeasy?" Aggie scoffed, "aw Rooster, you sure know how to pick 'em."  
She climbed out of the car and Anthony escorted her through the door, picking out a book as they entered. He placed a five dollar bill into it and turned to the bookcase.  
"Gulliver's Travels. Block 19." Anthony recited and handed the book through a small window. The bookcase opened revealing a huge room with a sweeping staircase leading down to a bar and stage area. There, draped over the bar, was a familiar face. Aggie looked at him in disgust. So this was where he'd hidden, surrounded by booze and dancing girls.


	3. A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets her half sister Lois.

Lily was very angry with Daniel for disappearing for such a long time, She was sincerely hope he would wise up and stop with these shennaigans… especialy if he was serious about being a father and had any intent what so ever of being a good role model for their son.. She was planning on talking to him about the letter she received from her mother whenever he returned.  
Grace Warbucks called the orphanage to check on Lily.  
"Has Daniiel returned yet?"  
Lily led out a sigh. "No he hasn't. I am really annoyed with him.. He hasn't even called to let me know if he's okay."  
"Do you want to stay for a few days?"  
Lily was shocked at this suggestion. "And leave the orphanage?"  
"Agatha would be happy to fill in for awhile. I'm she'd be a lot less tougher on the kids then she has been in the past. Annie and Molly would love to take care of Danny Junior."  
"You might want to talk to Agatha about that before you volunteer her."  
"Well if you don't feel comfortable leaving the orphanage we certainly don't mind having them stay here."  
Lily was still unsure. " I don't know Grace."  
"Don't hesitate Lily. The girls have slept here before,, I'm sure Annie and Molly would love to have their friends over. We have plenty of space."  
Suddenly the there was a knock at the door.  
"Grace, I'll have to get back to you.. someone's at the door. It could be Daniel."  
"Our house Is your house Lily."  
"Thank you Grace. I'll give you a call back."  
Lilly walked down the hallway to the front door of the orphanage. Instead of Daniel on the front stoop she saw a woman on the front stoop with an infant in a stroller.  
"Hello, are you Lily St Regis?"  
"Yes, why who are you?"  
The woman smiled., "Lily, I'm so happy I found you. I'm your half sister Lois and this my daughter Ella."  
"Half Sister?"  
"Yes, may I come in?"  
Lily smiled . "By all means please do."  
Duffy suddenly appeared in the hallway. " Ms Lilly, Danny Junior is awake."  
"Thank you for telling me Duffy. We have a guest."  
"Hello." Duffy greeted the stranger.  
Lois smiled " Hello Duffy. I'm Lois, Lily's half sister and this is my daughter Ella.."  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Lois."  
Lilly and Lois followed Duffy to the nursery where Danny Junior was crying loudly in his crib.  
"Shh.. Danny boy don't cry Mommy's here." Lily whispered and went over the rocking chair to give Danny Junior his bottle. Once his diaper was changed and he was soundly back to sleep Lily turned to Duffy.  
"Would you mind watching Danny Junior and Ellie while Ms Lois and I have some coffee?" Lily asked.  
:Lois looked unsure.  
"Don't worry Ms Lois, I'm real good with babies." Duffy insisted.  
Lois nodded and placed Ella in the spare crib and her and Lily headed down to the kitchen.  
Once the two women were seated at the kitchen table, cups of coffee in hand Lily asked her half sister a pointed question.  
"Did my mother send you here? I know I haven't really answered her yet. I've been meaning to call her but she didn't leave a phone number on her letter."  
Lois shook her head. "No, I've come on my own accord. I've recently just found out I'm a member of the Algonquinn family myself."  
Lily's jaw dropped. "Really, how long have you known?"  
"About two weeks or so."  
"I'm glad we're on the same page. It's interesting to know that we come from such a wealthy background. I never expected this at all."  
"I recently moved in to Laurent Academy you know. It's quite nice there."  
Lily nodded.. "Yeah, I may just take my mother up on her offer to come live here with her.. it might be better for me than living in this dump. I just can't stand the thought of abandoning these kids though. They're like my own kids"  
"I'm sure the Board of Orphans could find suitable homes. I haven't met any of the other children yet but I'm sure they're just as wonderful as Duffy."  
Lily smiled. "Yes, they are."  
"Were you going to phone Aunt Rebecca and tell her you're considering moving to Laurent Academy?"  
Lily nodded, "She said in her letter she's found a suitable husband for me and that I should bring Daniel with me. He's been gone for a week and I haven't heard from him."  
Lois's jaw dropped in a look of what Lily could tell was a cross between shock and horror. "A week?"  
Lily nodded. "He went to a speak easy last Tuesday and didn't come home that night. I figured he'd come home the next morning but he didn't. "  
"Where do you suppose he went?"  
Lily shrugged. " I don't know. He used to be a con- artist. I'm worried he's gone back to his old ways and that he's not going to come home."  
"I have the phone number to Laurent Academy if you wanted to call Aunt Rebecca."  
Lily's face lit up, "Oh thank you Lois. I think calling her would be a great idea!"  
Lois reached into her purse and pulled out an index card with her phone number on it. "Here you go."  
Lily stood up from the table and walked over to the phone and dialed the number to Laurent Academy.  
"Hello, may I speak to Rebecca please? This is her daughter Lily."  
"Hello, Mother. It's Lily. Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. You didn't give me your phone number in your letter but Lois is here and she gave it to me."  
Lily nodded. "Yes Mother. I am willing to meet the gentleman you want to hook me up with. My marriage to Daniel is not working out as well as I'd like it to."  
Lois looked at her half sister with interest.  
"I don't know if I could come this weekend Mother. Daniel has disappeared and I can't leave the orphanage unattended."  
"I could watch them." Lois offered.  
"Hold on a second Mother." Lily said putting the phone down.  
"You would do that for me?"  
Lois nodded. "Sure, that's not a problem. I'm sure Duffy could show me the ropes about how things work around here."  
"What if someone from the Board of Orphans comes by?"  
"I'll just tell them I'm your half sister and you're out of town because of a family emergency."  
Lily picked up the phone again. "Okay Mother, I'll be there on Thursday and stay til Saturday. See you around 4."  
Lily hung up the phone. "Thank you so much Lois! I really appreciate this."  
Lois smiled. "It's what family is for."  
The two women chatted awhile longer and then Lois left to get on the train back to New Jersey. Once her cousin left she called Grace Warbucks back.  
"Grace, I have to go out of town on family business Thursday to Saturday. My half sister will be watching the orphanage but if Agatha would like to stay here too she is welcome to. I just met my cousin today and I'm sure she wouldn't mind some help from Agatha."  
"What time are you leaving on Thursday?"  
"Noon, my mother is expecting me by 4pm."  
"Oliver will pick you up and drive you to the train station and then pick you up on Saturday when you get home and you can come over for dinner."  
Lily smiled., happy to have found a friend in the person that had her arrested a year and a half before. "That would be lovely Grace. Thank you. I'd like to take you up on your offer to have the girls sleep over at the mansion as well. I am sure they'd love to see Annie and Molly again,"  
Lily could see Grace smiling on the other end of the phone. "Wonderful! Annie and Molly will be so excited. If we hear anything about Daniel we'll be sure to leave a message with your half sister while you're away."  
. Lily was sincerely hoping that Daniel would return home soon. "Thank you Grace."  
"Not a problem."


	4. Rooster is Found

"Rooster, you reprobate!" Aggie spat at him, and he stirred, exposing his face fully. "Jimmy?!"  
"Hey, Aunt Aggie."  
"What the heck are you doin' in here? You're not old enough!"  
"Aw shucks. I'm nearly eighteen!"  
Anthony stared at the two people. They were obviously related, but how?  
"How's Eddie?" Aggie demanded.  
"My dad? He's fine, thanks, Aunt Aggie. He says he wants to come and see ya soon."  
"I'll believe it when I see it. You know he didn't even come to your Uncle Daniel's wedding?"  
"Aw gee, that's too bad. I'll let him know."  
A girl appeared from the door nearby and strolled to Jimmy, stroking his head.  
"Who's this floozy?" Aggie asked.  
"Hey, I ain't no floozy." Protested the girl and Aggie raised her eyebrows at her.  
"What are ya then?"  
"I'm Connie, Jimmy's girl."  
"Yeah, Connie Rialto." Agreed Jimmy, squeezing her fondly.  
"You kids, why not just use your real names, it'd save a lotta time."  
"Who wants to be Constance Mary Wardrom?" The girl retorted, "not nice."  
"Whatever you say, kid. You haven't seen your Uncle by any chance, Jimmy?"  
"Nope. You sure he'd be here?" Jimmy looked around.  
"I guess not." Aggie slid off the seat and marched toward the exit where Anthony was waiting patiently.  
"Tell Eddie he'd better call or else find himself another mug to keep his stash." Aggie told him firmly, knowing that the boy would obey.  
"Sure, Aunt Aggie. Catch ya later." Jimmy waved from the bar, Connie's arm linked through his.  
"Where are we gonna go now, huh?" They stood on the sidewalk outside the speakeasy, Aggie pacing up and down trying to second guess her brother's moves.  
"What does he enjoy?" Anthony asked.  
"All of the usual stuff. Crap games, poker...drinking..."  
"There are over five hundred bars in New York, Ma'am." Calshall interjected, "I'm not saying we shouldn't look, but let's be practical."  
"Sure, Calshall, let's be practical, hmm? Let's pretend that my baby brother is a martyr, who does things for the good of his family." Aggie shook her head, "honestly, you think everything's so simple, you got no idea."  
She slammed the back door of the car.  
"Sir, if you'd like to get into the front." Calshall instructed Anthony, "I think it's time to get Warbucks involved."  
"Calshall, Warbucks was the one who had his daughter kidnapped by my brother, I don't think that's wise."  
"You're not going to find him here, are you?" Calshall replied, exasperated. "Come on, Ag...Miss Hannigan, we're going back to the house."  
Aggie had no choice but to agree.  
"What about you, son?" Calshall asked Anthony, who had stayed silent during their discussion, "where are your lodgings?"  
"I live with my sister." He explained, "up by the Park. West."  
"Right." The chauffeur nodded and started the car, cruising through the streets to a fairly modern apartment block on the West side of Central Park.  
"Very nice." Remarked Aggie as Anthony climbed out of the car, "who lives here besides you and her?"  
"Just us two, and the baby."  
"Baby?" Aggie was shocked. A brother and sister, sharing an apartment with a baby? There was something wrong there.  
"Whoa!" Anthony held up his hands, "no, it's not like that, I assure you. Lois got kicked out of her apartment so I said she could stay with me at my place."  
"What a gentleman." Aggie sneered, "what about the kid?"  
"Oh, she's Lois' daughter, Ellie's her name. Lois' husband's out in Spain, he doesn't get much leave."  
"I bet he doesn't." Aggie paused, "well, thank you for your help Mr..."  
"Aldonquinn. Anthony Aldonquinn."  
"Mr Aldonquinn." She waved from the car as he ascended the steps to the apartment block. He waved back, smiling until the car had disappeared around the corner.  
"Where to now, Miss Hannigan?"  
"Well, we ain't gonna find him now. Let's get on home, Calshall."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
So they drove back to the Warbucks mansion. Aggie took the front door entrance, just for a change and wandered into the magnificent lobby.  
"Miss Hannigan," Drake greeted her, "will you be dining this evening?"  
"Sure." Aggie replied absent-mindedly, walking into the music room where Annie was practising at the grand piano.  
"The Sun Will Come Out...Tomorrow..." she sang in that sweet voiced that had matured slightly since her arrival at the mansion.  
Aggie shuffled closer, trying not to disturb her, but with Sandy around, that was unlikely. The dog immediately sat up and barked.  
"Sandy, sssh!" Hissed Annie, pressing hard on the pedals. A shadow cast across the keys and she gasped slightly, spinning around to face the intruder.  
"Miss Hannigan!" She stared at the former orphanage matron, "Gee, I didn't see you!"  
"I know." The woman replied gently, "I didn't mean to scare ya."  
"That's alright, I just wanted to practise some stuff."  
"Annie, can I talk to ya?"  
"I guess so." Annie indicated a chair opposite, "I don't know much about business, though."  
"I don't know how to say this, it feels all wrong," Aggie blustered, " after what happened, I mean, I helped Rooster."  
"That's alright, Miss Hannigan, I forgave him for that."  
Aggie gaped at her.  
"Sorry? What did you say?"  
"I forgave 'em. I guess they were desperate, you were desperate. That's why I don't blame anybody."  
"He tried to kill you, Annie?"  
"Yeah but I tore the check up in front of his face, I guess it made him real mad."  
"I've never known anybody like you, Annie. Don't you see the bad in anything?"  
"What's the point? All it does is drag you down." The girl shrugged.  
Aggie sighed. Ever optimistic, was it any wonder that she had ended up as the daughter of a billionaire?  
"After everything that he did, and you forgave him?"  
"I wasn't gonna bear a grudge. That ain't the right thing to do."  
"How did you forgive him? I thought you weren't allowed to see..."  
"I saw him and Mrs Hannigan at The Berwick. Mr Warbucks was visiting a diplomat, you know they have a lot of influence? Anyway, I saw them at the desk. Miss Grace was quite worried but it didn't bother me. I just said what I needed to and they let me go."  
"Just like that." Aggie nodded, "well, if you say so."  
Annie grinned in her childish manner and turned back to the piano.  
"I saw the baby, too. He's real cute, and Mrs Hannigan was ever so nice too."  
"Oh, she was?"  
"Yeah, she's ever so pretty."  
Aggie stood up. The girl seemed very sincere in what she'd said but then again, she saw the good in everything.  
"Just one more thing, Annie." She leant her hand on the top of the piano and composed herself to speak, but the words caught in her throat.  
"Yes?" Annie looked up at her, wide-eyed.  
"Nothing." With that she swept from the room, leaving Annie to practice. It was only as she was making her way back to her room that she recalled what the girl had said about a certain hotel.  
"The Berwick." She murmured to herself, wondering if Rooster might have chosen to revisit the place.  
"Yes, that's it!" She hurried back down the corridor and the stairs, past Annie who was singing her favourite tune with the piano accompaniment and out the front door to the car.  
"Calshall!" She called to the chauffeur, who jumped to attention.  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
"You know The Berwick Hotel?" Aggie rushed to the car, tugging open the door.  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
"Step on it!"  
Calshall jumped into the driver's seat and they skidded out of the drive. Fortunately, The Berwick was located at the end of Fifth Avenue, on a smart street with buildings of a similar standard.  
"Here!" Aggie threw open the door and with as much grace as possible, scuttled through the entrance to the foyer, where a group pf people were gathered.  
"Where's the bar?" She asked a bellhop, who indicated the small area behind the glass on the left.  
Aggie followed the directions and arrived at the bar, ordering a root beer again.  
"Aggie," groaned a voice behind her, "please don't tell me..." Aggie turned, frowning.  
"Rooster. You..."  
"Now, Aggie," Daniel held up his hands. He was unshaven and scruffy, his tie loose around his neck.  
"Can it. You got some explaining to do."  
"I?" He repeated, slurring, "I got some explainin' to do? No, honey bunch, my darling sister, SHE's got some explainin' to do."  
He sniffed and leant jerkily against the bar.  
"Rooster, get the heck out of here. This ain't no place for you."  
"That kid, that kid..." he spluttered, "she took everything! She turned my wife into a stupid little doll! That's what she did!"  
"Yeah, I got it, Rooster." Aggie tried to drag him away but he shoved her.  
"You don't get it. How could you, even I don't get it?" His eyes rolled, "that spoilt no good kid took my chance at freedom. She tore it up in front of my face, got my wife into the society and country club set."  
"Who? Annie?"  
"Warbucks kid. It's her fault we got a bunch of damn kids to look after! Why couldn't she have just gone along with the plan?"  
"Because, Rooster, you were trying to kill her."  
"Oh?" He stared at his sister, "oh...then she should have just told us she didn't believe we was her parents."  
He gulped some more of the drink in his hand.  
"I think you've had enough of that, Rooster." Aggie plucked the glass from his hand, "come on, let's get you home."  
"They don't want me!" He screamed at her, "not her family, I'm just a scumbum."  
"You look like one, now." Aggie tapped him on the cheek, "Daniel! I'm taking you home."  
She grabbed his arms and somehow managed to manoeveure him out to the car where Calshall was waiting for them.  
"He needs soberin' up."  
"You don't say?" Aggie retorted sarcastically, "just drive, Calshall."  
"Where to?"  
"Hudson Street. Fast as you can."  
Daniel slumped against the side of the car, his mouth wide open. Aggie tried to avoid looking at him as with every glance he infuriated her more. It was not the responsible behaviour of someone who had a child and wife to care for.  
The orphanage was dark when they arrived, and it took Calshall to haul Daniel out of the car and onto the sidewalk. He could barely walk in a straight line, so Aggie was forced to support him from the back. The building looked fairly empty, although Aggie spotted the familiar face of Duffy at the window.  
"Hey, kid!" She called to the girl, who darted back behind the curtains and came sprinting to the door.  
"Miss Lily's not here." She told Aggie, "she's in New Jersey."  
"New Jersey?" Aggie looked from Duffy to her brother, who was sagging in her arms, "what…?"  
"She's gone to see her family in Larentford or someplace." Lois pushed her way to the front, shooing Duffy back.  
"Why, if it isn't Mr Hannigan." She tutted, "you know your wife's packed up and headed for the New Jersey society?" She folded her arms to show she was not impressed by what she saw.  
Daniel groaned.  
"New Jersey broad." He murmured, leaning against Anthony.  
"I suggest you take him someplace else." She instructed Aggie and Duffy nodded in the background. Aggie was defeated. She knew there was no point arguing with the girl, especially when Daniel was so drunk. The New York Board of Orphans would not take kindly to finding a drunk in charge at Hudson Street. Little did they know, Miss Hannigan had been inebriated throughout the Depression and no one had made any complaints.  
The door closed on the three people and Aggie shuffled around, struggling with the weight of her brother against her shoulder.  
"Calshall, back to the Mansion." She told the chauffeur, who jumped into his cab and started the engine. Anthony helped Aggie shift Daniel into the back of the car before Anthony assumed the front seat next to Calshall. They drove to his apartment first and he alighted, doffing his hat to them as they left in a very gentlemanly manner. Aggie watched from the window, trying to ignore Daniel who was groaning against the seat.  
"Make sure he doesn't spill in the back there." Calshall warned as they came to the Mansion, and arrived swiftly in the driveway. Annie could be seen at the windows on the second floor, peering out to see the visitors. Of course Miss Hannigan was there, Calshall, naturally and who was that? She pulled back the nets on the windows and took a glimpse at the visitor. It was Miss Hannigan's brother! Yes, it had to be him, but where was his wife and the baby? They were at The Berwick Hotel as a trio; now it seemed it was just Miss Hannigan and her brother. Punjab stared at the man as he was helped through to the huge atrium by his sister. Annie followed them, sneaking along the corridor and down the steps to the music room where she could observe the activity in the house. It was very much as Rebecca had done, and now Lily at Larent.


	5. The Shocking  News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes to Laurentford and finds out that her family wants her to move there.

On Thursday Oliver drove Lily to the train station. Lily was a bit anxious about seeing her mother again and about leaving the orphanage in her cousin's hands for four days.  
"Lily, don't worry. The children will be fine. Agatha said she'd check in on Lois every now and again." Oliver consoled.  
"I'm just so nervous about seeing my mother and also worried that Daniel won't come back. I still haven't heard from him."  
Oliver nodded. "Agatha found him last night. She found him at speak easy on 78th Street incredibly intoxicated."  
Lily's eyes lit up. "They went to the orphanage looking for me then?"  
"Yes, Lois and Duffy told them you were going out of town."  
Lily looked at Danny Jr asleep in his car seat. Maybe going to Laurentford would be a good change for both of them. She felt like she was abandoning the children at the orphanage.  
"Have a good time Lily." Oliver said as the limo pulled up to the train station.  
"Thank you Oliver and thanks for the ride. If anything changes with Daniel's whereabouts please let me know."  
"We'll keep an eye on Daniel for you and make sure he stays out of trouble." Oliver said.  
Lily leaned over and kissed Oliver on the cheek. "Thank you Oliver. You and Grace are wonderful friends."  
Lily pushed Danny Jr's stroller through the double doors of the train station her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. "Here's to a new adventure little one." She whispered.  
When the train arrived in New Jersey a tall auburn haired man around 48 years old was there to meet her.  
"Hello Lily, you look just like your mother. I'm your Uncle Roger."  
Lily extended her hand and shook. "It's nice to meet you Uncle Roger. This is my son Danny Junior."  
Roger smiled down at the infant in the stroller. " What a precious baby. Come along the limo is waiting outside for us."  
Roger helped load Danny Jr's car seat into the limo and folded up his stroller.  
"Your mother has filled me in on your dilemma with your husband disappearing. Has he returned yet?"  
Lily nodded. "Oliver just informed me that he's been found. He wasn't really happy when I received the letter to come here. That's why he left me in the first place."  
" Your mother, aunt and I all agree that you shouldn't be running that orphanage by yourself. It's too much for a single mother to handle."  
"One of the orphans Duffy does take excellent care of Danny Junior."  
Roger nodded and regarded his niece solemnly.  
"Lily sweetheart, you really need to leave that life behind you."  
"What do you mean? I can't abandon those orphans. You're crazy if you think I'm going to do that."  
Roger reached out and squeezed Lily's hand.  
"We want you to come live at Laurentford for good."  
"What?!"  
"You heard what I said."  
"But… " Lilly started to protest.  
Roger put a finger to her lips as If to quiet her.  
"Your mother has been in touch with both Mr. Donatelli at the Board of Orphans and Oliver Warbucks. They are all working together to find proper homes for all those children. The orphanage should be shut down within the next week or so."  
What about all my things? I only packed this suitcase for a couple of days."  
"We'll have the rest of your belongings shipped up here. They should arrive UPS by Tuesday.  
"So you mean to tell me you want to divorce Daniel and marry whoever Mother is going to match me up with?"  
"That's the general idea. How do you feel about that?"  
Lily sighed. "I suppose if it's for the best then it's for the best. Should Daniel come here to sign the divorce papers?"  
"We're mailing the divorce papers to Oliver's house."  
Lily nodded, still trying to process all this information. She began to cry.  
Roger took his niece into his arms and rocked her.  
"It's alright darling, please don't cry. Think of this as a new beginning for you and Danny Junior. You'll be a lot happier then you have been in the past couple of weeks."  
"I love you Uncle Roger." Lily whispered.  
"I love you too sweetheart."


	6. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily arrives at Laurent Academy and her mother tells her in private that society life is not for her

The limo pulled into the driveway of Larent Academy. Rebecca was waiting for her daughter on the front steps. She certainly looked a lot healthier than when Lily had seen her, more filled out with rosy cheeks and certain vibrancy. Her clothes were smart, gone were the tawdry prints of the working class, replaced with textured brocade in violet with lace trim.  
"Lily, darling. Welcome to Larent Academy. You look beautiful."  
"Thank you Mother." Lily bobbed a curtsey and Rebecca laughed.  
"There's no need for that, Lily. Did Uncle Roger fill you in on everything?"  
Lily nodded. "I'm a little shocked. Everything is happening so fast."  
Rebecca pulled her daughter into a warm embrace.  
"Don't you worry about a thing. You and Thomas should get along splendidly. He's due to come over for dinner around 6:15."  
Lily sighed and thought to herself. "Here goes nothing. Time to start over fresh."  
She took a deep breath and walked into the beautiful hallway which formed the centre of the school. It was an impressive example of 19th century design, rich in panelling and marble. A huge portrait hung at the back of the room at the middle of the staircase as if to proclaim to everyone the status of the family who owned the building. It certainly did not look educational from this angle, more house than school.  
"I know it seems scary, but its okay, Lily." Rebecca tapped her daughter's shoulder.  
"I'm sure it is." Lily smiled and picked up Danny Junior, "Where to?"  
"The study." Explained Roger, leading them through into a long corridor with doors on both sides. Roger tapped lightly on one and a voice called 'enter'.  
"Best of luck." He told Lily, who braced herself.  
The door slowly opened to reveal a bright and airy room with mahogany panelled walls and a table set for tea before a magnificent marble fireplace. The overall effect was Colonial, there were pictures of Civil War veterans and antique pieces of furniture at every turn. Lily carefully made her way to a seat opposite and placed Danny Junior in his crib next to her.  
She chucked him under the chin comfortingly.  
"It's you and me, sweetie."  
At that moment Jean Farquis strolled into the room, and Lily looked up nervously. She certainly did not look like the sort of person to take no for an answer, her eyes were piercing and her mouth taut against the hardness of her cheeks. She commanded an air of obedience that frightened pupils and staff alike. No one dared to smile as she patrolled the corridors. She took the seat facing Lily's and arranged her posture.  
"Welcome, my dear." She began, adjusting the crockery on the table, "I trust you had a pleasant journey."  
"It was good, thank you." Lily replied in the most confident tone she could muster.  
Jean surveyed her carefully. Yes, there were elements and traits of the Aldonquinn heritage, the noble chin for one and of course, the eyes, for those were Rebecca's without a doubt. She could tell that every effort had been made to disguise the menial state of her occupation; the cheap looking dress and travelling coat spoke volumes, and as the girl attempted to pour tea she noticed that her fingernails were slightly chipped. Lily caught her looking and quickly folded her hands in her lap. It was like being at school.  
"So, let us dispense with the formalities, I am aware that you have travelled from New York, I sincerely hope that my letter has been adhered to and that young Mr Hannigan has not accompanied you here."  
"No, Ma'am." Lily replied awkwardly. As if it wasn't bad enough that she'd had to leave Daniel behind, now she had to lie about his whereabouts.  
"You work as an orphanage matron, I understand?"  
"That's right. I expect Mother has told you."  
"Indeed. Now there is no shame in showing some hospitality to those of the less fortunate but whilst you are in this house you will not converse or attempt to associate with our staff, or any such persons of the lower order. They know their place and we expect you to know yours. You are a lady, Sara, and you will do well to remember that."  
Her voice was crisp like broken glass and she certainly did not sound like the sort of woman who would tolerate disobedience. She flinched as the woman's cold eyes crossed to Danny Junior, who was bouncing up and down in his crib.  
"This is the child I have heard so much about," she began, leaning over him and looked at Lily for confirmation. Lily nodded, and lifted the baby out, bouncing him on her knee.  
"This is Danny Junior. He's named after Daniel, my husband."  
Jean Farquis sniffed. She had taken an instant dislike to Daniel upon meeting him several years previously, regarding him as the worst kind of man one could employ, but Roger had taken pity on him and had invited him into the security of Larent; only to have him disappear several months later back to New York. There he had married Lily and Roger had been the best man. It was just typical, she thought, so carelessly generous.  
"Whilst you are here you will not refer to Mr Hannigan. It is very important to maintain the reputation of this noble house and with Mr Hannigan absent, I have arranged a small dinner party for a few society friends, including one Mr Thomas Winston, a fine young man only recently arrived in New Jersey, but certainly of noble stock. Word has it that he has made a fortune of his own standing. The Winstons themselves are not as well known but I have it on good authority that they are a fine family. I shall call for Maidie in a moment and she will escort you to your quarters. The dinner will be held at seven. I will expect to see you in the hall to greet our guests at half past six. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Ma'am." Lily stood up.  
"Sit down." Commanded Jean, "I haven't finished speaking."  
"I've finished listening, and I need to change Danny's diaper." Explained Lily hurriedly and sashayed out of the room, holding Danny close.  
"What have I done?" She whispered to herself as she followed Maidie to her new rooms, "leaving the freedom of New York behind for this?"  
Maidie obviously knew not to speak to her new mistress. Like the other servants she held her composure even in the most frustrating of situations, and although she liked Lily, she didn't dare speak to her for fear of Jean finding out.  
She stood at the door and opened it for her mistress, bowing slightly as the young woman brushed past her.  
"Hey, its okay, you can speak, you know." Lily told her. The girl shook her head and clapped her hands together.  
"Just pull the cord should you need anything, Ma'am."  
"Thank you." Lily walked to the window and held open the shutters letting in a blast of fresh air.  
"Ah," she sighed, walking back to the bed where she'd placed Danny, but he wasn't there. She looked to the door where Maidie was standing, wrestling with the baby who was fighting to get away from her.  
"What's going on?" Lily ran to her and tried to take Danny, but Maidie shook her head.  
"He's to go to the nursery, Miss."  
"What are you talking about? I'm his Mother. He's staying with me."  
"The Mistress says he has to go to the nursery. Sorry." With that, Maidie shut the door. Danny Jnr's wails could be heard reverberating through every part of the house. Lily tugged at the door at once, peering out into the corridor. She didn't know the house well enough to know where Maidie might have taken her son, but she would get him back. He needed to be with her, he was her only connection to New York, and home, she thought.  
All the time she'd been there since her arrival and Rebecca, her Mother had hardly said a word. Just nodded and walked around obediently. Surged with anger, Lily picked up her case and threw it down hard on the bed, making a profound indentation on the quilt. For once, she didn't care. What did it matter when Danny Junior had been taken from her and Daniel was faraway in New York?  
Tears stung her eyes, blurring her vision and she found herself sobbing into the primly plumped pillows, her legs stretched to their full length on the huge bulk of the bed. There she lay, just sobbing until the first bell rang, warning of half an hour before the guests were expected. She hauled herself out of the bed and pulled on one of the many outfits that adorned the armoire that she had neglected to notice. It was a fairly simple dress with cap sleeves, a neat row of lace and a sweeping skirt, just perfect for a young miss of good breeding. The bodice was sweet and had a gap on the cleavage just enough to tempt but not tease.  
She adjusted her stray curls and brushed her face with powder. She didn't care for meeting Thomas Winston, but it might be nice to make a good impression on the society people.  
The bell rang again just as she was pulling on her dainty heeled shoes and hearing the sound of it, Lily grabbed her drawstring bag and scuttled downstairs. Jean Farquis tutted when she saw her.  
"Have I missed something?" Lily asked Roger, who shook his head.  
"Not on my watch, no." He placed his hand on her back and led her into the dining room, where a group of seven people were seated around a long table.  
"Miss Sara Aldonquinn." Announced the butler, and led her to her seat, next to a handsome young man with regal features. This, she supposed was Thomas.  
"How do you do, Miss Aldonquinn?" He asked, extending his hand. Lily struggled to untangle her hand from the handle of her drawstring bag and tugged at it, much to the disgust of the other guests. Thomas placed his hand on hers and gently ran the handle along her fingers, swiftly removing it.  
"Thank you." Lily smiled at him. He was charming, a real gentleman, she thought. How could anyone deny those gorgeous violet eyes and that sweeping stare.  
"You're welcome, Miss Aldonquinn. Say, I heard that you were married?"  
"I am." Lily admitted, sensing that the young man shared her rebellious nature.  
"Oh, I see. You aren't telling?"  
"No."  
"Well I don't think it matters. I should introduce myself. Thomas Winston, at your service."  
"Lily Hannigan." Lily blurted out before she could stop herself. It came so easy and sounded so right. That was who she was, wasn't it? Lily Hannigan, wife of Daniel Francis Hannigan, Mother of Danny Junior?  
"That's a pretty name, Lily. You don't hear many gals around here with pretty names like that, they're all Mauds, Millies, Millicents." He laughed, "you're different."  
"I could say the same about you, Mr Winston." Lily replied, "a young eligible bachelor from a fine wealthy family. You don't get many of those around these parts."  
"Gee has my reputation preceded me?" Thomas mocked playfully, to the astonishment of the guests.  
"Dinner is served." The butler remarked and began to serve the first course. Lily could just about make out the form of Jean Farquis at the far end of the table next to Roger, who was at the head.  
"Thank you." She told the butler as he placed the dish in front of her and a clatter of cutlery against the plates told her she had spoken out of turn.  
"Apologies, dear guests, Sara is unfamiliar with our Larent customs." Roger explained before Jean could complain, "I am sure you will be delighted as I am to welcome her into our community."  
A few murmurs were his only response. After another tedious round of mediocre conversation, the second and third courses were served. True, the food was delicious, but like the people, it was bland.  
They were as dull as the servants, Lily decided. Where was their sense of adventure, of enjoyment? They seemed to have no concept of leisure or entertainment, at least not the sort of entertainment she was used to. Running around department stores with Daniel, tearing things from rails whilst trying to avoid being caught, skating on the Central Park lake to the sound of a brass band at Christmastime with the snow fluttering down around them, and those nights spent together in the parlour, nestled in a loving embrace. She sighed.  
"Miss Lily," Thomas cut into her reminisces, "they want you to play."  
"Play? Play what?" Lily looked around at the seats as the guests began to vacate the room.  
"The piano, I suppose. It's what girls do. Isn't it?" Thomas looked at her expectantly.  
"Well this girl doesn't play. She sings."  
Lily stood up and sauntered after the guests, into a smaller room where a huge white piano sat in the centre.  
"You must play for us, Sara." Instructed Jean, and to her astonishment, Lily grabbed the stool and dragged it to the centre, ready to sing.  
"The girl's not going to play." She heard one woman murmur, "how odd."  
Lily composed herself, took a deep breath and began her song, a rousing yet yearning song about New York.  
"Well," Jean stood up when Lily had drawn out the crescendo, "I think we can say that it was rather refreshing to hear something so modern." She paused, "even if it is about New York."  
Lily smiled at her audience and gave a bow. If there was one thing Jean Farquis wasn't going to dictate to her, it was her choice of song. New York was her home.  
"A stunning performance from our own Miss Sara Aldonquinn." Thomas stood up and indicated Lily. The crowd cheered and clapped and Lily stared around at them all. If only they could be as animated at the dinner table, where the conversation dragged for so long she was concerned that they would only manage one subject.  
"Thank you." She told them, and Thomas helped her back to a seat next to his own. She caught a glimpse of Jean Farquis looking at them, her eyes bright. Lily returned a smile and went back to watching the next of the evening's entertainment, a striking young woman with almond shaped eyes and a very white grin, playing a piano concerto.  
"She's looking over at us." Thomas nudged Lily who kept the grin firmly plastered on her face.  
"I know." She replied through gritted teeth, "just smile."  
Thomas chuckled. He had taken quite a fancy to young 'Miss' Aldonquinn. That was sure to please The Farquis' who were determined to make her a model of their society. Being a suitable society bride was one of those obligations.  
"Let's sneak out." He suggested, squeezing her hand. Lily pulled it away deftly, eager not to let Thomas distract her. She would behave herself, she would listen and clap and show interest as appropriate, all to get Danny Junior back. Danny Junior! Now was the perfect time to explore the house and find him.  
"Okay." She told Thomas, and he walked out first, closely followed by Lily. Jean was too busy watching the concerto to notice, and as soon as they were through the dining room door, Lily relaxed, running upstairs to her room and leaving her bag there.  
Thomas was confused but tried hard not to show it.  
"Mr Winston, if you don't mind, I need to look for something." She explained, pushing past him on the steps as he climbed to the first floor.  
"Hey," he caught her arm, "what's the hurry?"  
"I like you, Mr Winston. I won't deny, but I have to do this whilst they're all downstairs."  
"Do what? What is it, Miss Lily?"  
"Oh, for...it's my baby."  
"Baby?" Thomas repeated, savouring the word.  
"That's right. My baby, my son. If you will excuse me." He let go of her arm, staring after her as she hurried from one end of the corridor to the other, tapping on doors and peering around corners for any sign of movement.  
"Well, you aren't gonna find him like that." Thomas admitted and Lily glared at him.  
"This is not your concern. Clear out."  
"I know you think it's not, but I like you too, Miss Lily. I want to help you."  
"I don't even know where to start," Lily fell down on a chair, tears welling in her eyes, "I don't know this house."  
"Neither do I, but most old houses are the same. Kids are usually given the rooms at the back."  
"How do we get there?"  
"Must be another staircase." Thomas suggested and Lily jumped up.  
"There is! Daniel told me that the students here have their own entrance to the house. Around the back. There's a door that connects the two sides."  
"Then it'll be around here. This is the centre of the building." Thomas looked around at the square landing with doors leading off at all sides, before striding to the one facing the back of the house. He tugged at the handle but the door didn't move.  
"This is it. The connecting door." He told Lily, who scuttled to it and pressed down the handle. The door opened into a small passageway with only a shelf and one very dirty lamp fixed to the wall. A door could be seen at the back and as she climbed into the small space, she could hear the sound of children.  
She pushed the door but it was no use. Something was obstructing it.  
"Hello?!" She called desperately, and several voices began to chatter, "can you open the door, please?"  
There were several groans and the sound of wood being dragged across a polished floor before a few tugs and the door was open. Lily stared at the boy responsible for opening it and suddenly threw her arms around him.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
"That's okay, Ma'am." the boy doffed his straw boater hat, "what's the story, morning glory?"  
"I'm looking for my son. He's a baby. He's in the nursery. I don't know where it is, do you know?" she gabbled.  
"Sure, Ma'am. It's upstairs. On the second floor."  
"There's a second floor?"  
"We call it the attic. It's not really. Just a sort of row of rooms."  
"That's where the nursery is?"  
"For sure an' certain, Ma'am."  
"What's your name?"  
"Toby, Ma'am. This is Evelyn." He indicated the boy next to him.  
"Well, you've been very helpful. I'll see you get some candy for your trouble."  
"Thanks, Ma'am." The boy's cheeks tinged pink.  
"Where are the stairs to the second floor?" She asked.  
"We'll show you."  
Lily followed the boys through their dormitory to the main corridor where a staircase that ran parallel with the one in the family side of the house. They began to climb the stairs which creaked a little but seemed stable enough. They led to a long corridor with doors running along in a neat row. She kept her ears open for any of Danny Junior's familiar sounds, but there was nothing. Evelyn lit a candle from one of the many lamps and held it up to each door, looking for the plaque.  
"Here!" Toby called out and Lily sprinted along the corridor to the door. It was engraved with the word 'Nursery', just as she had assumed it would be. She took a deep breath, nodded at the boys and walked in. It was fairly dim, the blinds and shutters preventing any natural light, but there was no sign of Danny Junior. She paced the room from one side to the other, pulling out cupboards and drawers, but there was nothing.  
"Stand guard, Evelyn." Toby instructed and walked into the nursery where Lily was sat on an ottoman painted with the alphabet.  
"Ma'am, I know its hard but you got to have..."  
"Faith? Ha." Lily sniffed, "How could they take him from me? My own baby!"  
"They took your baby?"  
"Yes, they did, now I don't know where he is." She blew into her handkerchief, "I want him back!"  
"You'll get him back, Ma'am." Evelyn put in nervously, "you will."  
"I know." She turned to Toby, "what about you, where are your parents?"  
"San Francisco." The boy answered in his prim voice. Lily could tell by the way he spoke that the boy didn't care to talk about them. They were just people he knew. Lily put his arms around him and held him in a motherly manner, imagining Danny Junior. Granted Toby was nearly eleven but he was still a consolation for Danny Junior. He was a child, and that was what mattered.  
They returned to the dormitory and Lily asked them to make observations of anyone with a baby and they promised they would. With that she walked back into the main house to her own room.  
Downstairs on the first floor of the family side of the house, Thomas was sat waiting patiently for Lily in the library. Roger had noticed him whilst returning from a game of cards in the 'sitting room' and Thomas explained how Lily had gone to look for Danny Junior. Roger was appalled, this was no doubt another one of his sister's attempts to distract Lily and he would help the girl.  
Lily sat in her room, pondering the dinner party and the students of Larent. They were sweet enough, but they were so bland, they had no personality, no character to speak of. Even her own Mother had adapted to their tawdry society and was definitely not the rebellious teen who had escaped to New York.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lily swung herself from the bed and opened it to find Rebecca standing there, a baby in her arms.  
"Mother!" Lily stared at her.  
"Ssh, Lily," Rebecca stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, "it is very important that they don't hear."  
"What?" Lily questioned as her Mother sat down on the chair by the window, "I don't understand, where did you find Danny?"  
Rebecca unhooked Danny Junior's small hands from her shoulder and handed him to Lily, who revelled in the moment of holding him once more.  
"Lily, there's something you should know. I couldn't tell you everything in the letter, it might have been intercepted. This is a strict house, where traditionality is the law and those who don't learn to abide are soon dealt with. Since they found me I'm being moulded into the girl they expected me to be fifteen years ago, even though I'm a woman and quite able to make my own choices." She beckoned Lily closer and held out her hand.  
"I want you to promise me something," Rebecca continued, her expression solemn, "I want you to promise that as soon as you have played out this farce of a summer, you will return to New York, to your husband. Don't waste your time here, you'll be chained like a slave to this house if you let them have the chance. Write to Daniel, tell him to come here and collect you. Then go back to New York and enjoy that venture of yours."  
Lily was appalled. How could her Mother even contemplate the idea that she would want to return to Daniel? It was ridiculous.  
"Why do you want me to go back? There's nothing there for me."  
Rebecca sighed.  
"I can't convince you that its for the best, but believe me, if you stay here you'll be married off to a rich noble and expected to be a doll, walking and talking as he sees fit."  
A shadow cast across the woman's face and she winced.  
"That's what happened to you, isn't it?" Lily asked and Rebecca nodded.  
"Yes, they wanted to marry me off to someone I didn't know, so I ran away."  
"Well I happen to like Mr Winston. Granted he's not as exciting as Daniel, but he's dependable."  
"Oh, and what about Danny Junior. Your son?" Rebecca indicated the baby Lily held so close to her.  
"Where did you find him?"  
Rebecca stood up and walked slowly to the door, locking it.  
"You have to promise me that you will return to Daniel in New York." She told Lily in that same solemn tone that chilled both of them.  
"I promise." Lily sat down on the bed and adjusted Danny Junior on her knee, ready to hear what her Mother had to say.  
"My daughter, there are so many things I could tell you about this house, about what it means to be a part of it, but I won't. I was foolish enough to believe that my aunt had changed, but she has not, now I am stuck here."  
"I went to the nursery but I couldn't find Danny. They took him away!"  
"Yes, Maidie did. Maidie does what she is told to do, because its the only way she can provide for her family. She didn't want to take him away, but to disobey the mistress would cost her everything. I'm telling you this because I need you to understand. Danny was taken to the foundling room in the main school, its a room where children from the streets are brought to be given a new identity, to become students of Larent. Fortunately Maidie, although fiercely loyal to 'the mistress' could not bring herself to separate you from your son, and when I asked her, she explained that she had no intention of granting the mistress' wish that Danny Junior should become a foundling of Larent which meant that you would be free to marry Mr Winston without obstruction. She has been wandering around the house with him throughout the evening and it was by chance that I met her in the corridor and saw Danny Jnr that I brought him to you."  
Lily took a moment to process the information, struggling to understand why her Aunt would want to separate Danny from her, and then she realised.  
"If I don't have a child, I can start afresh?" She queried, nuzzling Danny Junior.  
"That's it." Rebecca murmured. It was a horrible thought but Jean was far too determined to see Lily as the new society princess of Larentford to care about her niece's feelings.  
"Well, I'm never giving Danny up. He's my baby. Mine and Daniel's."  
It was the first time she'd said Daniel's name in several days and surprisingly, it relaxed her. She didn't hate him, she'd been angry with him, yes, but she still loved him. He was hers and she was his, they had a child. There couldn't be any other. At that thought an image of Mr Winston crept into her mind. The sensible, sweet and dependable Mr Winston. The man she had been instantly attracted to, the one who had helped her in her search to find Danny Junior.  
"Lily, just think on what I have said, don't become like me, dependent on this house. Be your own person, go to New York."  
Lily nodded and her Mother strode to the door, unlocking it.  
"Just one more thing," Lily persisted, "do you think it's possible to love two people?"  
"Only you will know." Rebecca replied, and closed the door, leaving Lily to play with Danny Junior in her comfortable and luxurious room. She didn't keep her eyes off him after that. The temporary hours without him had taught her to savour every minute with him and she danced around, spinning him in her arms with a bright smile on his face. Every now and then he made soft gurgling sounds and when Lily tucked him in, she found herself pulling the crib next to the bed to ensure he was by her side.  
They woke almost minutes apart the next morning to golden sunshine through the shutters and a breakfast waiting for them at the table in the far corner. There was a card attached to the milk jug.  
Sorry for ofending you would not intend to. Have included my own baked apple pie as a treet. Kindest wishes, Maidie.  
"Aww, we have a friend, it seems, Danny." She took her seat at the table with Danny on her lap and fed him the milk in a bottle. It seemed strange to be in the room having breakfast without Daniel, who enjoyed putting on entertainment for his son as he ate.  
Sometimes he would grab the newspaper and play peekaboo, other times he would cut a picture out of it and let Danny Junior trace the lines with his fingers until they were inky. Lily would then bustle in dressed in her apron and day dress and they would all share in the activity together. She looked at the empty chair, it wasn't right.  
"Sweetie, don't pull on my sweater." She reprimanded Danny who had started to tug at the stray cottons, "we've got to think."  
Danny Junior cocked his head to one side and smiled.  
"I do this all for you, you know." Lily flicked his nose playfully, "just so that we can have the best. Mommy likes Mr Winston a lot but he'll never replace Daddy. If I do marry Mr Winston you wouldn''t object, would you?" She held him out at arms length and he jiggled.  
"Of course you wouldn't. You want Mommy to be happy and we need somebody dependable."  
Danny Junior seemed to nod his approval and Lily swung him backwards and forwards, blowing a raspberry.  
"That's settled then. Shall we go downstairs?" She took a slice of toast, held Danny on her hip and left the room, walking downstairs into the library where Roger was hard at work behind the desk. Lily took a brief look around the room and sat down on the couch where several children's books had been put. They were all very twee tales, nothing like the large volumes in the office at Hudson Street, but then again, these were specialist as the library was shared by students and teachers alike at Larent.  
Roger watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to look too conspicuous, but Lily caught his glance as she opened the book and smiled.  
"I'm sorry, Uncle, I didn't mean to disturb you." She apologised, picking Danny up.  
"No, no, not at all, my dear. Just a couple of references." He sighed and closed his pen case, "what are you doing indoors on such a wonderful day as this? You should be out there, in the sunshine. There's no sunshine like that on New Jersey."  
"That's funny, an acquaintance back home says the same about the air of New York." Lily gave a nervous giggle, "I guess everyone loves their home state."  
"Not everybody." Roger pushed back his chair and walked to the French doors that led onto the porch area, "my sister doesn't."  
"Really? I thought New Jersey was her kingdom?"  
"No, New Jersey was our solace. My sister and I come from Alabama, and when I was eighteen I got a job hauling stock for grocers, driving carts all over the country. I came here to New Jersey in the summer of '22, a young man full of optimism. As soon as I arrived I knew I had to bring Jean here. It was like a dreamworld for us, we were used to tough country work and this place provided for us. It had a school which was run by beneficiaries and they employed us to work. We brought everything from Alabama, our furniture, our social standing, and then when the beneficiaries announced that they could no longer support the funding for the school we bought it outright. So you see, my dear, the nonsense that my sister likes to talk is all a farce. Why, the school might be old, but we didn't own it then. Not when everything was built. We come from good stock, it's true, but our roots are in the country house in Alabama."  
"What about the Aldonquinns?" Lily queried, joining him at the doors.  
"That's our family name, the Farquis' are our Mother's family. They were also wealthy, but we use their name as our title. I am, technically speaking, Roger Franklin Aldonquinn Farquis, and Jean is Margery Jean Aldonquinn-Farquis, but no one uses her real name. She thinks Jean is much more appropriate for the owner of a boarding school, and I agree. I agree with a lot of things, you'll have noticed?" He looked at Lily who tried to disguise her frown.  
"I have, but its not really my business."  
"Why should it not be, you're an Aldonquinn after all," Roger smiled warmly, "my sister is the secretary and she took an instant dislike to Mr Hannigan as soon as he arrived here a few years ago. She's a hard woman to please and isn't fond of people with character. I gather that she arranged for Mr Winston to be at the dinner yesterday. He's not a bad young man, although he does have far too much money for my liking. If you like him, my dear, do not be afraid."  
"I'm not afraid. Its just...I'm married to Daniel."  
"Yes." Roger tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I have nothing against Mr Hannigan, he is a fine example of a reformed man."  
"I thought so," Lily agreed, "now I'm not so sure."  
"What makes you say that?" Roger led her to the sofas where they took their seats.  
"Daniel's not an easy man. He likes to play around, act the fool, you know...I guess what I'm trying to say is...he's not dependable."  
Roger nodded.  
"I see. You think Mr Winston might be different?"  
"I don't know. Gee. He's nice but I guess it doesn't matter. I'm just the blonde broad from the City."  
Lily sighed. Laurent was fine but she loved New York.


	7. It's For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Lily discuss her Lily's time at Laurentford and Grace tells Lilly that is best and the safest for her to move to New Jersey with Duffy and Danny Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Ages  
> Grace 31  
> Oliver 42  
> Agatha 52  
> Daniel 30  
> Lily 25  
> Duffy 14   
> Annie 11  
> Molly 7

Lily sat in confused silence on the train on the way home from Laurentford. She couldn't believe her mother would even suggest she go back to her old life in New York. As much as she loved all the children at the orphanage she knew she couldn't work there forever. Moving to Laurentford was the change she would have needed. When she turned her key in the front door of the orphanage after getting out of her cab Duffy ran to greet her.  
"Ms. Lily… Mrs. Warbucks is here!" She said excitedly.  
Lily was surprised to see Grace sitting on the couch. "Grace, where's Lois?"  
"Oliver went to drive her to the train station. I've got some tea on."  
Lily smiled. "Duffy, will you watch Danny Junior while Mrs. Warbucks and I have a talk?"  
Duffy nodded. "No problem Ms. Lily."  
The two women exchanged a smile and Lily followed Grace into the kitchen.  
"So Daniel came back after I left?" Lily asked.  
Grace nodded. "He didn't stay for long though. Once he found out you were gone to New Jersey he disappeared back into the jungle on the speakeasies to drink away his troubles."  
"You did tell him I was coming back didn't you?"  
"Of course. He didn't want you to go see your mother though because he thought she was going to force you to stay at Laurentford."  
Lily laughed. "Actually she advised me to do the exact opposite and come back here.. She doesn't seem to think the high society life is for me I suppose."  
Grace took Lily's hand. "Lily, the police are looking for Daniel but have no leads on where he is. We're not too sure if he's coming back this time."  
Lily's heart dropped in her chest. "Really? You've got to have a little faith he'll return."  
"Things don't look too promising."  
"Doesn't he realize that he needs to be around for me and Danny Junior?"  
Grace shook her head. "Apparently he doesn't take parenting very seriously."  
Lily averted her eyes from Grace's gaze.  
"Oliver and I want you Danny Junior and Duffy to stay with us at the mansion for a few days."  
"What about the rest of the kids?"  
"Agatha will be here in about 10 minutes and Oliver will be here shortly after to pick us up."  
Lily nodded her head. "Alright."  
When Oliver's limo pulled up Duffy smiled when she saw Annie and Molly in the backseat.  
"Hi Guys!"  
"Duffy…. We're so happy you're staying over!" Annie said squeezing her friend tightly.  
"Hello girls." Lily greeted.  
"Hello, Ms. Lily." Annie and Molly replied in unison.  
Once they arrived at the mansion Drake led Duffy and Lily up to their rooms. Once everything was settled and Danny Junior was napping Lily went downstairs. Oliver was waiting for her in the foyer.  
"Your visit to Laurentford went well?" Oliver asked.  
"Yes, it's a lovely place." Lily said  
"Grace has filled you about Daniel I assume?"  
All Lily could do was nod.  
"Grace and I want to talk to you Lily, please follow me to my office."  
Oliver did not look very happy. Lily could sense something was very wrong.  
Once they were in Oliver's office, Oliver shut the door behind him.  
"Lily, Grace and I have been worried about the welfare of you and Danny Junior. "  
Lily looked at him and merely whispered, "So am I. What am I going to do if Daniel doesn't come back?"  
"You'll stay with us until the end of the week of course. Then everything has been arranged for you, Danny Junior and Duffy to move to Laurentford."  
Lily's jaw dropped in complete shock. "Didn't Grace tell you that my mother said that I should live here? High Society life is not for me."  
Grace looked very solemn. "Lily, we've been extremely concerned about you ever since you left for New Jersey. When Daniel disappeared again after you left Agatha sat us down and told us that it was a mistake for you to get involved with her brother. You should have never taken his vows."  
Lily was shell- shocked… of all people she couldn't believe Agatha would say that about her own brother.  
"She also thinks you shouldn't be running that orphanage by yourself." Oliver added.  
"So what's going to happen to all the kids? They're all like my own children."  
Grace took Lily's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "We know how fond you are of all the children but the truth is they're not very happy living in the orphanage. The conditions there are not the best for them. Oliver has been working tirelessly for the past four days with both Mr. Donatelli at the Board Of Orphans and your mother to place them all in deserving homes in New York and New Jersey."  
Lilly was trying to process all of this. "So you're saying that the orphanage will be closed by the end of the week?" She looked at Oliver who nodded.  
"Mr. Donatelli has sent the young man you met at your mother's some paperwork to adopt Duffy. She'll officially be in your care by the end of the week. The two of you will be going to Laurentford to live there for good on Saturday."  
Lily's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe that Duffy would be her daughter. She burst into tears.  
Grace was surprised by this. "Whatever is wrong? You should be very happy."  
Lily looked at Grace through here tears. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I am happy. Duffy is such a great kid and I can't wait to be her mother. This is all happening a bit too fast for me I suppose."  
"You have some reservations don't you?"  
Lily nodded. "Yes, I do especially if he finds out I met Thomas and we hit things off so wonderfully."  
"Are you afraid he'll get jealous?"  
"I'm surprised he isn't jealous already."  
Lily's tears flowed down her cheeks at a quicker pace. She felt Grace's embrace tighten around her and her hand move up and down her back in a comforting motion.  
"Agatha Oliver and I are on your side Lily. We are going to make sure that Daniel doesn't try to harm you, Danny Junior or Duffy."  
"Should I file divorce papers?"  
Grace looked at Oliver over Lily's shoulder and then broke free from the embrace. Oliver looked at Lily regarding her seriously.  
"We feel it is very advisable to do that. Daniel is not a suitable husband for you. Agatha and your mother both agree."  
I'll need a lawyer to do that won't I?  
"I've hired the best divorce lawyer in the state of New York to help you. The papers have already been drawn up. If Daniel ever returns there will be here for him to sign."  
A few minutes later the phone rang. It was Agatha.  
"My brother just showed up here; drunk as a skunk. He's looking for Lily."  
Lily looked scared. "Is he going to hurt me?" she whispered.  
"Thanks for the call Agatha. I'll be right over with Lily and the divorce papers." Oliver hung up the phone.  
"Grace, make sure the girls get washed up for dinner. We should be ready to eat by the time we get back." "Come on Lily let's get this over with." Oliver said picking up the divorce papers in his hand.  
"Lily broke free from Grace's embrace.  
"Well, I guess it's time for Daniel to face the music."  
"Just be strong for yourself Lily and you'll be just fine." Grace smiled.  
"You know, for someone who had me thrown in jail a year ago you turned out to be a really good friend." Lily squeezed Grace's hand tightly.  
"We're always here for you whatever you need."  
With that Lily and Oliver headed out of the mansion and back to the orphanage


	8. Request For Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Oliver go back to the orphanage and Lily tells Daniel she wants a divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is rated Teen and up audiences for violent scenes in the next two chapters.

Hudson Street was bare when they arrived. The traders had packed up for the day and the last of the apple sellers were carting their misshapen wares back to the dreary drudgery of the basement apartments. As Lily climbed out of the limo she thought she saw a face at the window of the 'parlor', those familiar eyes checking out the situation. She shook her head and looked back at the window, but the face had gone. If it was Daniel, what kind of mood would he be in? She approached the door, bidding a quiet goodbye to Oliver and Grace and placed the key in the lock. The door was slightly stiff but with a forceful shove from her shoulder it gave way, allowing Lily to step into the hall, where a baseball bat had been left on the stairs. Lily took a few steps and peered in at the parlour, which was surprisingly tidy as though nothing had been touched.  
"Lily?" Lily froze, feeling Daniel's hand reach to her shoulder.  
"Daniel." She turned around to face him. He was disheveled, unshaven and quite raggedy from those nights at the speakeasies, but he certainly didn't look like he was about to cause her any harm. His gaze was steady, his eyes perfectly still, reflecting a green hue.  
"Lily, where've you been?" He asked, gripping her shoulders.  
"I could ask you the same, Daniel. You just took off and left me!" The pent up anger she had been saving for all those weeks in New Jersey suddenly burst out.  
"Hey, Lily, ain't a guy entitled to enjoy himself once in a while?" Daniel held up his hands, "so tell me, where did you go to?"  
"New Jersey. My Uncle Roger invited me. I don't have to ask your permission to do anything."  
"You're right, you don't. No more do I! I saw the car outside; Warbucks give you a nice little packet, did he?"  
"No, he didn't, because I would never do that to our son."  
"How is Junior?"  
"He's fine. He misses you. Which is why this needs to be sorted now, I can't have Danny growing up confused."  
"No, of course. I get it. I promise, Lil."  
"It's too late for that, Daniel. You know as well as I do that you can't change. Not really. You can try and fool yourself, but you're still Rooster Hannigan."  
Daniel looked as though he'd been shot.  
"I'm not, Lil. I'm NOT."  
Lily winced.  
"Daniel. I can't trust you. This can't work without trust. I don't want Danny growing up thinking it's okay for him to do all the things you've done in the past. He's still your son, no matter what, but…"  
"But what, Lily?" Daniel edged closer to her menacingly, "but WHAT?"  
"I…I…want a divorce."  
Daniel's hand shot out and whacked her hard across the face, sending her reeling to the floor. Lily clutched at her face; the blow had obscured her vision somewhat. She could just about make out the form of Daniel towering above her, staring at his hands. She shuffled along the floor and hauled herself up, still disorientated.  
"Lily." Daniel muttered quietly, his hands trembling, "I…"  
"Don't. Say. Anything." Lily limped to the doorway. "Here are the papers." She took them out of her bag and placed them delicately on the table. "Sign them and return them to the Warbucks mansion by eleven o'clock tomorrow morning."  
As she passed the mirror in the hall she caught a flash of red. Her whole cheek had swollen to twice its' normal size and although it didn't exactly hurt, it burned against her fingers as she patted it gently.  
"He did that." She heard herself say, "he hurt you."  
But you still love him.  
She massaged her cheek, covering the worst of the mark with her powder, and glanced back into the parlor. Daniel was still there, standing like a statue, his hands wide open and trembling.  
"Daniel." Lily called, but it was no use. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to listen to her. It was hard to acknowledge, and the papers seemed to glow in the sunlight that poured through the windows, but this was what she wanted. To be free of Daniel, free of the constraints he placed upon her.  
"I love you." She whispered, and closed the door of the orphanage. Grace came running to her and led her to the car.  
"What happened?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
"I told him…"  
"What's that on your cheek?" Grace gasped, "did he…?"  
"Yes, he did. It was the shock."  
"Should make the divorce proceedings easier." Oliver commented from the front of the car.  
"Oh, I'm ecstatic!" Lily burst into tears and covered her face with a handkerchief.  
"Oliver, drive, please." Grace instructed, and they returned to the Mansion. Aggie was there to meet them at the door.  
"Can you please tell Annie to stop tap-tap-tappin' on the linoleum, it's startin to bug me out."  
"Of course." Grace walked off to find Annie, leaving Lily with Aggie.  
"How'd it go?" The former orphanage matron asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Lily started to head toward the lobby, but Aggie stopped her.  
"No, missy, you're gonna tell me everything. Every little detail that was said…"  
"I told him I couldn't trust him, that I wanted a divorce, for Danny's sake. Then he hit me."  
"He hit you?" Aggie's eyes moved to the increasingly swollen cheek on one side of Lily's usually slim face.  
"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I need to make some plans to return to New Jersey."  
"You think my brother's just gonna accept it? That you want some hock divorce?"  
Lily hung her head.  
"No."  
"I'm going over there." Aggie strode to the cloakroom and grabbed her coat. "You stay here, I'm gonna sort out this mess."  
"Oh no, Aggie, please don't." Lily pleaded, "I love Daniel…I…"  
"You love your New Jersey place more. I get it, I do." Aggie tugged her hat, buttoned her coat and climbed into the limousine.  
Lily watched as the car drove away through the gates that she herself had once driven through, remembering how Annie had been firmly strapped to Daniel's lap. She hadn't meant it. She didn't want to hurt the little girl, but the money had been a real incentive, the opportunity to flee drudgery and make something of herself. Looking back, it had been stupid, fuelled on desperation and hatred of the government. The city had become a solace for Hoovervillites and those who had money paid no attention to the poor. She had fought hard and the thought of having 25,000 dollars to flash had been too much, but that was New York. It was big and flashy, and you had to fight to earn your place. Her hands clutched at her bag, making an indentation just below the clasp, but she didn't care. What did that matter when she had possibly destroyed Daniel?  
Meanwhile Aggie wasted no time in directing Calshall to the orphanage. She was about to show her brother that although he might be willing to give up, she certainly wasn't about to. After all, she'd managed to make a plea on his behalf that had ensured him a shorter jail sentence. Agatha Frances Hannigan was not someone to mess with.  
"Just here." Aggie instructed and the limo swerved neatly into a space just outside the front door.  
"You're a perfectionist, Calshall." She quipped, patting his shoulder. Calshall gave her a wide smile and turned off the ignition.  
"Good luck." He called, watching her step into the dim hallway, but she couldn't hear him. The rooms were much less tidy than before, there was evidence that some kind of feast had taken place by a trail of crumbs leading upstairs and three spots of honey that just kept on dripping leisurely from the ceiling.  
"Rooster? Where the heck are ya?" She peered into the sitting room and dining room but he was nowhere to be seen. The office door was closed and she opened it, revealing Daniel with his legs stretched out across the desk, staring at a bottle of prohibited gin.  
"Rooster." She remarked, but he didn't look up. It was as though he couldn't tear his eyes away from the bottle, his lips were slightly parted and looked dry, his face was thick with stubble and his usually immaculate slick parting was a rough mess. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in a while and yet his shoes were still polished.  
"What's up with ya, hmm?" Aggie waved her hand in front of him. When he didn't reply she snatched the bottle, breaking the spell. Her brother jumped out of his seat and lunged at her with blazing eyes.  
"No! Daniel!" Aggie held her hands up, "here's the bottle. Take it, if you wanna be a drunk like me." She threw it on the floor. Daniel looked from his sister to the bottle, "God damn it, do you know I used to get through three bottles of that! Just down it like water, but you're smart, you got yourself a wife and kid, and you're just gonna throw it all down the drain for some night out playing at being a schmuck? Rooster. You're better than that!"  
"Oh yeah? Like Dad was to us?"  
"Now you hold it right there, you have no idea."  
"Let's face it, Aggie, I can't be anything worse than I am. You just go back to damn Warbucks and your showy high life; I can cope on my own. I know you never wanted to look after me. You could have just dumped me on some family and took off, but you didn't. I got in with the rats game, not you. What have I got to show, huh?"  
Aggie looked at him pityingly.  
"Your son. Your baby boy."  
"Oh yeah? What's he gonna turn out like with me as a father, Aggie? Just a schmuck."  
Aggie punched her brother squarely on the arm.  
"Stop feelin' sorry for yourself and go and win her back."


	9. Ready To Start  Over Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel comes to the mansion in a fit of rage refusing to sign the divorce papers and hits Lily. Duffy and Annie witness the violence and are scared by what they see.

Once Lily got back to the mansion she went to check on Danny Jr who was sleeping soundly. "Don't worry baby boy.. pretty soon we'll be living in New Jersey with Uncle Roger and Mama and will be rid of this crummy life for good.' She quietly kissed the baby on the head and then sat down on the bed and burst into tears.  
She heard a gentle knock on the door.  
"Lily, it's Grace. May I come in?"  
"Yes."  
Grace let herself into the room and sat down on the bed next to her.  
"Come here darling."  
If anything right now Lily needed her mother but she wasn't here… she figured Grace would be a fine substitute. She laid her head down on Grace's lap and Grace stroked her blonde curls back.  
"Grace, I didn't realize until after that confrontation how much I need to get out of my relationship with Daniel. The sooner he signs those papers the better."  
"Oliver and I were just talking and we think its in your best interest not to stay with us until the end of the week."  
"Have you been in touch with my uncle at all?"  
Grace nodded. "Oliver just hung up with him actually. Instead of staying here til Saturday he'll pick you up Thursday. We'll have your belongings shipped to Laurentford by the middle of next week."  
Lily's tears flowed faster down her cheek.  
"There there Lily everything will be alright." Grace consoled kissing her forehead softly.  
Lily was shocked by what she was going to say next but she went with her gut and said it anyway.  
"I love you and Oliver very much Grace You two have really become like parents to me and I really appreciate all you've done for Danny Junior and me in the past couple days." Lily whispered.  
"We love you too Lily."  
Duffy peeked her head into the room and instantly noticed that Lily was upset.  
"Mrs. Warbucks, why is Ms. Lily crying?"  
Grace moved over on the bed making space for Duffy between her and Lily. She patted the empty space signaling Duffy to join them.  
"Duffy, Lily and I have something very important to talk to you about."  
Duffy looked at Lily clearly concerned. She had never seen her so upset.  
"Did something bad happen between you and Mr. Hannigan?"  
Lily sighed. "You could say that." Lily then pointed at her swollen cheek.  
Duffy's jaw dropped. "Mr. Hannigan hit you?"  
Lily nodded.  
"Why?"  
"Well you see, I'm not very happy in the marriage and I want to divorce him. He didn't take the news very well."  
"So if you're divorcing him what's going to happen to me and my friends from the orphanage?"  
Grace smiled. "That's the good news! MS St Regis met someone else in New Jersey last weekend and he signed the papers to adopt you. You'll move to New Jersey on Thursday."  
"But that's only two days from now." Duffy pointed out.  
Grace nodded again. "I realize that... the original plan was for you three to move out on Saturday but due to matters of your well-being Ms. St Regis's uncle will be here to pick you up some time in the early afternoon on Thursday."  
Duffy started to put two and two together and grinned at Lily.  
"Miss Lily does this mean you're going to be my mother?"  
Lily smiled through her tears. "Yes sweetheart, that's exactly what it means."  
Duffy threw her arms around Lily happily. "This is the best news I heard all day! I can't wait to tell Annie and Molly. I think I'll go tell them right now!" Duffy jumped up from the bed and ran from the room.. she turned around tentatively before leaving.  
"What's going to happen to the rest of my friends?"  
Grace smiled. "Mr. Warbucks and Mr. Donatelli have been working tirelessly to place them all in deserving homes. By Saturday the Hudson Street Orphanage will be shut down for good.  
Duffy ran from the room and went off to go tell Annie and Molly the exciting news.  
About 10 minutes later there was a commotion in the foyer.  
"You're not going to see her… there's no way in hell I'm going to let you." Oliver bellowed.  
Lily tensed in fear. She had a feeling that Agatha and Daniel had arrived back.  
"Shall we go downstairs?" Grace asked.  
"What if he tries to hit me again?"  
"Oliver and I won't let that happen." Grace promised  
"Okay let's go then."  
Once Grace and Lily were in the foyer Daniel immediately advanced on Lily.  
"Let' s go sit down and have a discussion like civilized adults" Oliver said.  
Agatha, Grace Daniel and Lily followed Oliver to his office.  
Once the door was closed Rooster stared Lily directly in the eyes  
"I ain't signing those papers!" He bellowed Lily could smell a hint of both whisky and bourbon on his breath.  
Grace stared at her husband nervously. 'Things could get ugly… REAL FAST." she whispered.  
"Daniel, Danny Junior will always be your son but I have do what's right for him… for both of us. You're not very responsible or reliable."  
"There ain't someone else is there?"  
Lilly swallowed. "My mother introduced me to a nice man who she feels is better suited for me.. Oliver Grace and your sister agree with her."  
The door to the office creaked open and Annie and Duffy peeked their heads in. They had been playing a game in the living room but had been interrupted by all the yelling and decided to investigate.  
Daniel spun around and faced his sister "Aggie.. you're in on this too? You told Lil to get a divorce?"  
Agatha Hannigan looked at her brother solemnly. "Unfortunately I am. The divorce was Lily's own decision but none of us feel you're responsible to be enough to be a father. Not after all the BS you've been pulling. "  
"So you're going to marry some high society fella? Daniel screamed  
"Daniel, keep your voice down." Agatha instructed.  
"Hell I will!" Daniel lunged at Lily fist extended. Oliver and Agatha tried to restrain him but Daniel did not want to be held back. Fist met face and another bruise appeared on Lily's cheek within seconds.  
The adults were not aware that Annie and Duffy had been watching from the doorway until Duffy let out a scream.  
"Oh dear god." Grace whispered. Duffy ran down the hallway and Annie followed soon after glancing briefly back at her mother with tears in her eyes..  
"Get out of here NOW! Oliver bellowed.  
"Some way to win Lily back." Agatha muttered. She pulled her brother off of Lily and they left Oliver's office.  
"I still ain't signing those papers." Daniel hissed  
"Oh believe me, once you're good and sober you will. Grace and I don't want you having anymore contact with Lily after today. I'll be by the orphanage to pick them up tomorrow." Oliver said.  
"Are you her parents all of a sudden?" Daniel said.  
"Something like that." Grace responded curtly.  
Grace, Agatha and Daniel left the office leaving Oliver and Lily by themselves. Lily was shaking.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Oliver asked  
"I don't know. Will Duffy and Annie be okay? They didn't deserve to see that sorry display."  
"Grace is checking on them now."  
Five minutes later Grace came back into the room with Duffy in tow.  
"Ms. Lily, are you okay?" Duffy looked as if she'd been crying.  
Lily nodded and outstretched her arms. "Come here Duffy."  
Duffy ran from the doorway to the couch and Lily wrapped her in a warm embrace.  
"Mr. Hannigan is a very mean man Ms. Lily." Duffy said.  
"Only when he's drunk. Alcohol does crazy things to people." Lily reassured her.  
"He hit you again. Annie and I saw him hit you!"  
Lily hugged Duffy close to her and began to cry. "I really wish you two didn't have to see that."  
"I love you Ms. Lily."  
"I love you too Duffy and please call me mother from now on." Lily kissed Duffy softly on the forehead.  
Grace sat down on the other side of Lily on the sofa.  
"Lily, Oliver and I will take care of getting the divorce papers signed and will make copies and send them to you.. It's important that you leave here as soon as possible. I don't want my family put in danger."  
Lily looked at Grace and Oliver.  
"Can you get my uncle on the phone again please? I'd like to leave tomorrow at around 3:00. "  
Oliver nodded his head. "I'll make the call after dinner."  
Grace pulled Lily and Duffy in to a hug.  
"Don't you girls worry about a thing. You'll be much better off at Laurentford."  
"I love you Grace." Lily whispered.  
Grace kissed Lily softly on the forehead and then gave Duffy a kiss. "I love both you girls and Danny Junior very much. You'll always be part of our family and will always be welcome here."  
"Will you come visit us in New Jersey Mrs. Warbucks?" Duffy asked.  
Grace smiled. "Of course we will."


	10. Onward To Laurentford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily moves in to Laurentford.

The next day was filled with hustle and bustle. The Warbucks residence had been thoroughly searched for anything that might prevent Lily from leaving, and Oliver had announced that the car was perfectly secure.  
In her room, Lily sat rocking the cradle where Danny Junior was tossing and turning agitatedly.  
"I know, baby, it won't be long now." Lily whispered comfortingly. Danny Junior let out a loud wail and began to cry.  
"Oh, no, no, Danny, baby, please don't cry." Lily lifted him out of the cradle and placed him against her chest, kissing his forehead.  
"In a few hours, we'll be home." She told him, but her voice trembled as she said it. Why did she feel so nervous about leaving? Wasn't she about to marry a lovely handsome, wealthy man, and set up a glorious new life with him?  
"Lily," Grace poked her head around the door, "Mr Warbucks would like to see you in his study."  
Lily nodded and carried Danny Junior downstairs to the office, where Oliver was waiting.  
"You asked to see me, sir?"  
"Yes, I did, Lily." Oliver sat back in his chair. "obviously, you and Mr Hannigan did not part on good terms and as such, he may come looking for you once you are in New Jersey, I want to assure you that everything has been sorted, and you will be looked after by your family, the Aldonquinns."  
"Yes, sir." Lily nodded. Larentford. The school. It was all a whirl of fantasy, wasn't it?  
"Once you have arrived in Larentford, I will see to it that Mr Hannigan does not pursue you."  
"Thank you, Mr Warbucks, sir." Danny Junior nuzzled into her, "but…I'm not sure…"  
"You'll be fine, I know."  
"Yes." Lily bowed her head and made her exit, carrying Danny Junior back to her room, where she lay on the bed, wrapped in thought.  
When she awoke the next morning, her face was pale and drawn, as though she hadn't eaten in days. She barely noticed the journey from the Mansion to the station, it was a quick breeze in the grand scheme of things.  
"Well, it is time for pastures new." Oliver exclaimed as they stood in the entrance.  
"Yes, I suppose." Lily replied dreamily, "I'll write, I promise. Thank you for everything…"  
"Not at all, my dear." Oliver patted her on the back.  
"Now, we're just a call away if you decide…" Grace dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief before throwing her arms around her friend. Lily allowed herself to be pulled into a tight embrace before hurrying off to board the train. Just a case of clothes and Danny Junior at her side. She really was making a new start. Soon enough she would be trapped in that domestic world that she was supposed to idolize, a smart and tall husband on her arm. A husband called Thomas Winston, heir to a glorious fortune that would keep her safe for life.  
The train began to chug out of the station, gathering pace as it passed through the city, until the tall towers melted away into bright green meadows strewn with clover. It reminded Lily of the first time she had travelled to New Jersey, except then she had been tailed by a chauffeur driven limousine and the restrictions of first class. Danny Junior hauled himself up and stuck his hands on the glass, breathing little clouds onto the pane. Lily giggled and drew a face on the condensation patch. Danny turned his little head and gave his Mother a look so reminiscent of Daniel that Lily had to double take. It was a coy smile, the very tip of his lip curled and almost mocking.  
"I definitely gave you the right name, Danny Boy." Lily bounced him on her knee, staring straight in to his green eyes, "you miss Daddy?"  
At the mention of the name Danny began to wriggle uncomfortably. It was everything Lily needed to know that although she might marry a millionaire, the only one her son wanted was his Daddy.  
A little later and Danny Junior had settled for a nap, and Lily draped his blanket around him for comfort. He had no toy, no teddy for company, just Lily's finger, which he squeezed as he dreamt.  
Lily stroked his head lovingly, wondering what reception she would receive from the Aldonquinns. They'd told her in their letters that the wedding had been planned to the last detail and that she would be wearing the finest silk and satin gown made by the local tailor. It all seemed such a fuss compared with the simple wedding she had had with Daniel, in the church, wearing a Bergdorf's dress, just because…well…she could.  
"LARENTFORD!" a voice suddenly bellowed from the platform outside and Lily looked out. Surely enough, there was the ramshackle station house with its slates and crooked windows and apart from the station master himself, the platform was bare. Lily climbed down from the train, case in one hand, Danny Junior balanced precariously on her shoulder, the blanket wrapped around him.  
"Welcome, Ma'am." The master tipped his hat to her, "can I get you a taxi?"  
"I'm sure someone will be here to meet us."  
"If you don't mind me saying so, Ma'am, the little man looks beat."  
"He's very tired," Lily told him patiently, "it's been a long journey."  
"Sure, Ma'am. Where you stayin' then?"  
"The Academy."  
"Then you must be an Aldonquinn?"  
"That's right." She was about to explain when a familiar voice called to her from the opposite end of the platform.  
"Uncle Roger!" She shook Danny Junior, "wake up, sweetie, Uncle Roger's here."  
The tall form of Roger Aldonquinn strode toward them, looking as stately as ever.  
"Lily," he kissed his niece on the cheek, "and little Danny Junior." Danny Junior seemed pleased at the attention and allowed Roger to chuck his cheeks playfully.  
"Is something wrong, Uncle?" Lily asked.  
"No, not at all. Let's go home, shall we?"  
He led them to the car and climbed into the back with them, allowing Richmond, the new English chauffeur to drive them to the school.  
The afternoon sun blazed across the roof, igniting the whole building with a warm glow. The gates swung back and the car drove to the front porch, stopping level with the terrace.  
"LILY!" Several voices cried at once. Lily looked around at them all, struggling to recognize their faces. Then she saw Lois and her fears were diminished.  
"Lois!" She threw her arms around her half-sister, taking care not to squash Danny, and set him down next to Ellie on the steps.  
"Shall we go inside?" A cold tone cut through the happy moment, slicing the merriment. Jean Farquis held open the door and Lois and Lily shuffled obediently inside, Roger carrying the two young children in his arms.  
Jean Farquis held court until they were safely settled in the parlor room, where she took the opportunity to dominate the conversation with talk of the impending wedding for Lily and cast a solemn glare over Lois' attire. It was one of the new fashions, cut quite short and frilled.  
"Go and put something suitable on, girl." She instructed, "Make sure I don't hear another word from you."  
"Yes, Aunt." Lois left the room.  
"Now, Sara, I have made the arrangements for your transportation to and from the church, and no one needs to know of your previous marriage. If anyone should ask, it was a betrothal."  
"But that's a lie!" Lily remonstrated, "just because I am marrying Daniel…"  
"Thomas, dear. Thomas. Thomas Winston of the Winston family, Alabama. You will forget Mr. Hannigan entirely."  
"How can I? He's the Father of my…"  
"Ah yes. Onto my next point. Roger and I have decided that in the interests of Daniel Junior, it would be best to separate you until you are married to Mr. Winston. It will tarnish the reputation of the family for you to be seen holding another man's child."  
"I want Danny at my wedding. He is my son. Whether you like it or not. How dare you think you can just throw him out like garbage?" Lily stood up threateningly.  
"Sara! Sit down!" Jean pointed her finger at the seat.  
"No. I will not. You want to take away my baby! You tried to have him put into the school, like a foundling!"  
"You are obviously overwrought with travelling. I suggest you go to bed, Sara, and think over what you have said. I will expect a full apology tomorrow."  
"You'll be waiting' a long time yet." Lily marched out of the room, her bag swinging back and forth against the wall.  
She found her room and threw herself down on the bed, punching her hands hard against the pillow, denting it.  
"Why?!"  
Downstairs in the study, Thomas Winston waited patiently for Roger Farquis to return from the parlour. He could hear the man's voice faintly through the walls, and for once, he sounded angry. Thomas smiled to himself. In just a couple of days he would have everything he wanted. Not just the girl, but everything that came with her.  
"Daniel, you've got to get out of this drunken stupor!" Aggie pleaded as Daniel cracked open another bottle and held it aloft.  
"To my beautiful backstabbing wife."  
"Daniel! Please!" Aggie stretched to grab the bottle but it was no use, Daniel gulped it back, the liquid frothing at his lips.  
"To marriage. To making women happy."  
Aggie shook her head, looking around at the bare room. Since returning from the Mansion she had watched Daniel consume nearly three bottles of gin, each more potent than the last. He had stood on top of the desk, swinging his arms around, shouting abuse at her and she'd just taken it. There was no point in retaliating, she knew, not when he was like this.  
Despite all his claims about being a mature adult she could see him for what he really was, the frightened and vulnerable little baby brother she'd been left to protect, but what use had it been? In and out of prison like a rat, always scoring a new scheme, barely scraping the barrel; then SHE had come along. Little Miss Sticky Fingers with her flirty smiles and witty wisecracks. He'd grown up. No more drinking or lazing about.  
"Daniel. You have to stop this! STOP IT!" Aggie threw the paperweight at him. He dodged it with a smile.  
"Aw come on sis, you know how it is, and how it ain't. I guess," he shrugged, "I got the latter."  
"You got the latter cos you're a schmuck, Daniel."  
"Wooster." Daniel slurred. "Daniel Hannigan ain't nothing on Rooster Hannigan."  
"Drop the bottle, Daniel. I spent nights here staring into them and believe me, it don't get you anywhere. I hurt those kids, I'm meant to take care of 'em!"  
The bloodshot eyes rolled around before settling, calm and still, on Aggie. The legs that swayed stopped, locking straight and clambered down from the table, sitting on the chair. Aggie seized her chance and tore the bottle from her brother's hands.  
"Now." She poured the liquid into a puddle on the floor, "listen to me."  
Daniel shook his head, his free hand scattering a pile of old newspapers across the desk and onto the floor in frustration.  
"Daniel Francis Hannigan, you are not a bad person." Aggie began soothingly, "you have so much to offer. You've got a wife and child who need you, but you just want to play around."  
Daniel met her eyes.  
"I don't mean…"  
"I know you don't. What we did to that kid was wrong, we all know it, but you can make it better. You don't have to be a con man, you know. You can be an honest man, the man who commands respect. You're not a schmuck although you behave like one."  
"Yeah, that's me alright. Aggie, clear out, would ya?" He waved her away.  
"Okay, I'll get out. Just remember, Daniel, she's your wife."  
She kicked a stray newspaper out of the way as she left, leaving Daniel to contemplate, alone.  
Thud. Thud. Thud. Daniel clutched at his pounding head and slowly lifted it, feeling the muscles in his neck stretch painfully. Bottle. His hand reached across the desk for the bottle but it wasn't there. Blinking a few times, he allowed his eyes to adjust before feeling around blindly for the bottle. He didn't want another drink, just the bottle. It was time to put that behind him. He'd dreamt of Lily, in a cold bare room, crying for him. It was ridiculous, but it had seemed so real. He could almost smell her perfume, touch the softness of her skin.  
He hauled himself to his feet and began to stumble across the room, each step lighter than the first. His jacket lay tossed over the back of the chair, and as he waded through the mess of newspapers, a headline caught his eye.  
"WINSTON CON-FIRMED AGAIN."  
He snatched the newspaper from the pile and laid it on the desk. There, in black and white was Winston's name, or rather Rory McManus, an Irish immigrant who was known to the police for swindling rich families. He'd worked in the offices of a town in Alabama, and had managed to forge a birth certificate with a completely new identity. Daniel winced, recognising the similarities in their situations. McManus had then gone on to 'marry' three rich heiresses, each of whom had lost considerable fortunes in the process and McManus had cleverly disappeared without a trace. It couldn't just be a coincidence, could it?  
Then he remembered.  
"I'm marrying Mr Thomas Winston whether you like it or not, Daniel."  
There weren't many Thomas Winstons in Alabama, and the picture looked too familiar. Daniel tore upstairs, threw the bucket of water over his face, changed into his best suit and hurried out of the door.  
Grand Central wasn't far from Hudson Street, but Daniel found himself hailing a taxi instead. It wasn't long before he was on the train, travelling far out of New York, across the bridge into New Jersey, where Lily awaited at the school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Thomas get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissBrownClue13 (AKA Holly) created Lily's family members and Thomas Winston.

Duffy arrived at Laurentford two days after Lily. Lily picked her up at the train station in the limo. As they pulled in to the grounds of Lauretford Duffy's jaw dropped in awe.  
"Is this really where I will be living?"  
"Yes sweetheart. I think you'll like it here very much." Lily squeezed Duffy's hand tightly.  
"It's certainly a lot more spacious in comparison to the orphanage."  
"Just wait til you see your bedroom."  
Lily was still shocked that Duffy was her daughter. Everything had happened so fast.  
"Did any of your other friends get adopted?"  
Duffy grinned excitedly. "Everyone is pretty much adopted. I think there are only a few people left. Mr. and Mrs. Warbucks are going to take them in for a few days until they find permanent homes. I'm going to miss everyone. We've become a family over the years you know."  
Lily nodded. "Well, you'll all be starting new lives soon. Hopefully Mr. Warbucks will get you a list of addresses for all your friends so you can stay in touch with them."  
"That would be so great Mom." Duffy laid her head on Lily's shoulder.  
"I love you Duffy." Lily whispered as she kissed Duffy's forehead.  
"I love you too Mom." Duffy returned Lily's kiss.  
When Lily and Duffy arrived home Lois met them at the door.  
"Duffy I'm so happy you'll be living here. We're going to have such a good time together."  
Duffy smiled. " Ms. Lois you won't believe how happy I am to live here!" Duffy grabbed her suitcase and the butler showed her upstairs to her bedroom.  
"Lily, Uncle Roger wants to talk to you." Lois said  
"Did he say what he wanted?"  
"No, he looks worried about something though."  
"Okay. " Lily headed down the hall to her uncle's study and knocked on the door  
"You wanted to see my Uncle Roger?"  
"Yes , Lily. Please have a seat."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Grace Warbucks just called. She said Daniel stopped by the mansion last night looking for you."  
Lily's face went pale.  
"Is he coming here to take me back to New York?"  
"Apparently so. I'm not the least bit happy about this. This fellow doesn't seem to want to leave you alone."  
Lily looked at her uncle nervously.  
"I am very afraid of him Uncle Roger."  
Roger stood up and pulled his niece close to him.  
"Sweetheart, I know this divorce hasn't been easy for you. He needs to understand he needs to move on from your relationship."  
"You need to call Grace back and tell him I don't want him to come."  
Roger shook his head. "Sorry darling not too much I can do there. He's already bought his ticket. He'll be here Sunday afternoon."  
"Isn't Thomas coming over for dinner on Sunday?"  
Roger nodded. "The timing for Daniel's visit is horrible but I think it will be good for him to meet Thomas."  
On Saturday night Lily had a restless night. She was not looking forward to seeing Daniel the next day.  
Daniel arrived at 1pm the same time as Thomas Winston.  
"You two faced scum, why are you stealing my wife from me?"  
Thomas looked uneasy. "I'm not the same as I was five years ago Daniel. People change you know. I have a great job. You haven't amounted to much I have to say."  
Thomas rang the doorbell.  
"Ah Thomas Welcome. Cocktails will be served in a couple minutes." Jean Farquis said  
She then gave Daniel a stony glance.  
"You must be Daniel, Sara's ex husband. She won't be too happy to see you."  
"Who the fuck is Sara?" Daniel asked  
Thomas leaned over. "Lily's real name is actually Sara Algondquin." He whispered in his ear.  
Daniel didn't realize before that Lily had been going by an assumed name. This made him furious.  
Thomas and Daniel followed Jean into the parlor. Lily was sitting on the couch looking nervous.  
"Lily you're coming back to New York with me tonight!"  
Lily shook her head. "Daniel you signed the divorce papers. I am no longer in a relationship with you but you will always be Danny Junior's father. "  
"Don't you love me anymore?"  
"Do you want me to live in fear? You're crazy when you're drunk and very violent and abusive." Lily countered.  
"I'll always love you Lil."  
Jean Farquis cleared her throat clearly annoyed.  
"Please stop calling her Lily. That is not her name. "  
"Bullshit. She'll always be Lily to me."  
"Daniel, have you met Thomas?" Roger asked  
"Yeah, we've known each other for a while actually.  
Jean Roger and Lily exchanged a glance  
"Oh really? That seems hard to believe."  
Thomas turned crimson.  
"Daniel and I are old acquaintances. I met him before I went to college. I was a punk back then I have to admit but that's not the person I am anymore."  
"That's comforting to know." Jean said holding back a snort.  
"Lil, you know I'll always love you and Junior. Please reconsider."  
"I'm sorry Daniel. "  
"Come along Mr. Hannigan I'll show you out. I'll have my driver take you to the train station so you can head back to New York." Roger said,  
Daniel was defeated. "Alright. "I love you Lil.. always know that."  
Roger led Daniel down the hallway which he'd entered from. Daniel didn't even glance back at Lily.  
Thomas sat on the sofa next to Lily placing his cocktail glass on the table.  
"Thank goodness he's gone. That was the most awkward situation I've been in."  
Lily kissed her fiancé on the cheek. "I didn't realize you two knew each other."  
"He's part of my past and now he's part of yours too. I love you Sara."  
Lily's heart filled with joy. "I love you too Thomas."  
"Shall we start with the appetizer?" Jean asked  
Lily nodded. "Yes Aunt Jean. I'll go upstairs and get Duffy."  
Lily left the living room . She was truly happy that she would be starting a new life with Thomas and Duffy and couldn't wait to start the wedding plans.  
Before Lily knew it plans for her wedding to Thomas were in motion. She was sincerely hoping that Daniel would not show up at the wedding and spoil what she knew was going to be the best day of her life. There was a chapel on the grounds of Laurentford Academy where Lily and Thomas would get married.  
"Mom, are Mr and Mrs. Warbucks coming to the wedding?"  
Lily smiled "Of course sweetheart, They're practically family to us, Annie and Molly are coming as well."  
"This is going to be so fun. I've never been in a wedding before."  
Duffy was going to be Lily's bridesmaid.  
"It's going to be a new experience for both of us. I can't wait to be Mrs. Thomas Winston."  
Duffy looked worried. "Do you think Mr. Hannigan will come to the wedding?"  
Lily gave her daughter's shoulder a tight squeeze. " If he does he'll be removed forcibly from the premises. I promise you darling, He'll never hurt either of us ever again."  
Duffy still looked uncertain but leaned over to kiss her mother's cheek.  
"I love you Mom."  
Lily pulled her daughter into a tight embrace not wanting to let her go.  
"I love you too Duffy June Winston."  
Thomas and Lily got married on a sunny Saturday afternoon in late April. The dogwood and oak trees were all in bloom. The wedding was held outside in the courtyard in the back of the church.  
Grace Warbucks smiled at her husband fondly recalling the day when she and Oliver were two years ago in January.  
"Can you believe it's been two years since we've been married?" she asked her husband.  
Oliver kissed his wife's cheek tenderly. "And what an amazing two years it's been my darling. You were a beautiful bride.. and I'm sure Lily will be just as beautiful today."  
Annie looked at her parents worriedly. "Do you think Mr. Hannigan will come today?"  
Grace squeezed her daughter's hand tightly. "He wasn't invited sweetheart. I doubt he'll be here. Lily's uncle put a restraining order out against him about 6 months ago."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about him sticking to that agreement." Oliver muttered.  
Grace nudged her husband gently. "Oh hush."  
Suddenly it got incredibly quiet. Lily was entering the courtyard being led in by Roger.  
Grace's breath caught in her throat. "Oh Oliver, doesn't she look absolutely gorgeous?"  
Oliver once again kissed his wife's cheek tenderly. "That she does my dear."  
As Lily passed by Oliver and Grace's pew she smiled at Grace, reached out and squeezed her hand.  
Grace returned the squeeze tenderly. "I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too." Lily whispered back and proceeded the rest of way down the aisle toward the alter.  
The ceremony seemed to go smoothly with no interruptions…up until the point where the justice of the peace asked if there were any objections to weather or not Thomas and Lily should be married.  
There was a rustling in the background and much to the shock of all in attendance at the wedding Daniel Hannigan burst upon the scene with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
"Oh my god. What the hell does he think he's doing?" Grace muttered.  
"Not much, I would suspect. Please excuse me. Oliver said. Grace, Molly and Annie stood up to let him out of the pew.  
"I object! I want to take Lily back as my bride." Daniel said.  
Lily turned a deep shade of crimson. "How did he even know the wedding was today?"  
Thomas shrugged. " Don't worry darling, Oliver and your uncle will take care of him They won't let him ruin our special day."  
"Thomas Winston is a fraud! He's a con-man just like I am! He doesn't deserve to be married to Lily if she doesn't think she deserves to married to me." Daniel crowed.  
Agatha Hannigan entered the courtyard looking embarrassed. When she saw Oliver she pulled him aside, "I'm so sorry Oliver. I tried to tell him not to come. He wouldn't take now for an answer. He forced me to drive him here."  
"I'm not the one you should apologize to but thank you for being honest about the situation."  
"He had a bit too much scotch and bourbon last night."  
"So I can tell. Hopefully none of the younger wedding guests pick up on that. If you'll excuse me please Agatha."  
Within in seconds Roger was on one side of Daniel and Oliver was on the other.  
"So you couldn't stay away huh?" Oliver growled.  
"No and why should I? Lily's my wife. I don't care what those dumb divorce papers say."  
"You dumbass punk. How dare you come here and try to ruin my niece's wedding! We'll remove you from the premises," Roger said angrily.  
"Oh, is that so? Where are you going to take me?"  
"To jail where you belong and where you can be sure you won't be bothering my niece and her family again. Oliver, let's take him out front."  
"Gladly Roger." Oliver and Roger then proceeded to lead Daniel out of the courtyard.  
" Well aside from that outburst if there are no objections then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Winston. You may kiss the bride." Said the justice of the peace.  
Thomas kissed Lily and whispered in her ear. "I love you Sara."  
"I love you too Thomas. Here's to a new beginning."


End file.
